The Bad Ending to One: The Nightmare Route
by Total Protonix Overload
Summary: After surviving a near death, a child is hunted by nightmarish creatures hell bent on feasting upon his fear. One night he runs away from his home to try to escape, but we all know you can't run away from your mind. Now it's up to the residents of the Underground to protect the Child from a death that no one wants. Pitting Nightmares vs. Monsters (Sequel to Springtrap's Redemption)
1. Part 1

The Bad Ending to One

Part 1

RUN! RUN!

* * *

Well here's the story. I will still need to know what to name the kid and what route to take.

Takes past in altered time line. No Frisk and takes place after the FNaF 4 game. So The Good Ending and Springtrap's Redemption haven't happened.

First chapter is in first person.

* * *

 _Run_!

It's what my mind kept telling me.

 _RUN!_

Their screams, roars and growls. I can hear them all just behind me. When I just glance back. All I see in the dark is glowing eyes and razor sharp same ones from nights before, at my doors in the halls.

 ** _RUN_!**

It's all I could think of, even in my condition. When ever I would try to think, it feels like my entire head would pulse in pain to the the point I would get a nose bleed. My father, would come in my bedroom to help me try to get better. But lately he's seemed… mother, had since long died from an illness that was too aggressive to heal. I didn't fully get to know her. All I remember was a bright brown hair with brown-green eyes. The kind I feel could just wash all the pain away.

And My Brother.

I don't know where he went since… it happened. I could barely get out of bed to get as far as the stairs. But every night, I've tried and tried but nothing stops them.

Them, the Nightmares. The same ones that come after me every night to try to kill me. Every night, Freddy would crawl into my bed. Bonnie and Chica at the doors and Foxy in the closet just waiting to jump when my back is turned.

Tonight though. I can't handle it anymore. The moment 12:00 struck the clock I ran for the door. I first went to my parents room. Down the main hall with 4 rooms across from each other. At the far end of the dark hall, sitting in a small chair with the moonlight barely making his head visible sat Plushtrap. When I shined my flashlight, he instantly moved.

Be knew I shouldn't be out of my room. It's not how all of them worked with in timing. I didn't pay attention to him, but he did. Jumping from his chair he started to drag himself over. I tried to get to my dad's door but he already blocked it. I ran out of the hall to the stairs. But the house was so dark I couldn't see where I was going and went head first.

Once I hit the bottom, I broke into tears. The pain, the pain was too much.

' _Crrrr…_ '

I tried looking up. I wish I didn't.

Stand at the top of the steps was a two bright red eyes staring down at me. A yellow hat and bowtie were visible ever so slightly.

Nightmare. The Nightmare, the one that I see so much in my shadow I can't find where to go. He stood there, like he was waiting for me to do something. Then, he laughed. It was the same one I would hear when it was his turn to hunt.

 **R** _u_ n..

His voice. It was the first time I ever heard any of the animatronics even talk. That word was exactly what did. I tried to sprint/limp to the next room. Making sure my flashlight covered as much of the darkness as possible. I ran straight to the backdoor. But when I opened it I felt a wave of rain and wind hit me. I tried to block it, but something else did.

Looking up, I saw it. The torn red fur with two large spring like legs with a shining but yet rusty hook at its side.

Foxy...

He looked straight down at me. I froze for a moment, just a moment. Faster than any time before. Stuck in the same bedroom for so long, you can predict and learn their movements. But if they can go outside the halls and now, the house, I just couldn't think straight anymore. I ran towards the front door. Not bothering to get a cost or even shoes. I had to get away. Stepping out into the yard it looked like a miniature jungle had sprouted but I paid no attention. Using my flashlight and the street lights above I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know how far I got from my home. I turned back only to see a massive black figure form in the street light before it would pop in a shower of sparks.

I only saw his eyes once before the next light went out. And another… he was destroying the light. Both sides of the street were turning into a dark mess with the outline of roofs on either side. I would look to my right or left, I could see the demonic shadows of the others. Slowly converging on the road.

I didn't really know how far I got but when I finally stopped to take in a breath, I saw I was practically in the middle of town.

* _Fredbear Laugh*_

I looked behind me, nothing. To the right and left, nothing. I was standing in the middle of a intersection with only one source of light from the road ahead of me. It went just past some houses before it disappeared into the thick tree line that bordered the town. All the way in the distance, the towering snow capped mountain could be seen from the moon light breaking out between the storm clouds.

Mt Ebott, I could still remember it, we during the summer we would go camping to a secluded spot just at the base of the mountain across from the lake. It would be be absolutely beautiful. And right now, I didn't have much choice.

Clanking metal, heavy grunts of steel against concrete was getting closer. I didn't want to run anymore. I was soaked and freezing without any shoes on at all. I only had my torch and my determination to try to live another day. Forcing what energy I had left I went back into a full sprint again. Looking around for something like a bike that someone had forgotten. But tonight, it seemed luck was on my side for once.

In a valley way just before the buildings ended as a busted open garage. I slow down some as I walked inside. The old roof gave me some needed relief from the rain as I looked around. Mostly old boxes of car parts and tools covered the area. Moving past one stack I push a box of old toys.

I smiled at the sight I found. Leaning against a work bench was a faxed green bike. It wasn't old but it currently wasn't brand new. Taking my light under my arm I grab it by the handles and seat. But when I turn it a chain flips up from the dust. It was wrapped around a blocked part of the desk with the end around the bikes body. I tried jerking it, hoping to break the rusty restraint.

Two hard pulls yield no change. It felt like my luck was gone and it was here as… a trap. My breath was caught in my throat. I held on to it as hard as I could. I heard it, the deep, gasp breathing. In a flash of blue, Bonnie jumped from a dark corner before lunging forward at me. His left claw swung down in a unbelievable speed.

 _ **Clang**_.

The chain broke! He broke the chain without even realizing it. Bonnie, missing me completely, tumbled face first into a junk pile. I didn't waste a second getting on the bike. Pedaling as fast as I could on the wet surface with one hand still holding my flash light. I head back up the road towards the mountain. The light from the lamps faded away like the wind as the shadows of the forest overtook me.

My mind, it still felt broken but yet now, even after everything, trying to fend of death itself, I've never felt more alive than ever. And I was gonna stay like that. I pedaled harder, faster as the hill began to grow steeper as I went up. I could feel my body almost start to turn itself off. My eyes would barely stay open…

 _ ***Static Discharge**_ *

I didn't see it coming. All I saw was the world around me tumble about. I saw who did it. Chica, she always was one of the quietest. But the force she can hit with? I never knew until now. She sent my flying off the bike, across the road and into a hillside of shrubs and bushes. It felt like forever before I finally stopped.

My body was aching more than ever. Ever bone was sore, cuts and scratches covered my arms and legs. My head hurt worse out of the list, I clutched it as tightly as I could. It was like it just without the jaws to cause it. I tried to get up, once I couldn't even push up. The second I just fell back down. But by the third I propped myself against a tree as support. I stood there with tears running down my face.

I really was pathetic like what my brother said. I can't handle dealing with anything that everyone else can.

 _Follow Me..._

That voice… it was the same one I would gear during the day. It would tell me when something would happen.

 _Follow Me…_

It was much clearer than before. Like it was standing right in front of me but I couldn't see. I wobbled onto my muddy feet and went in the direction the voice sounded from. I didn't hear anything after the first time, the storm was picking up causing the wind to block out any sound. It was would of been harder had it not been a clearing that my light had shown me. Walking into said field it was a fairly small patch of grass that was fluttering in the wind. On the other side was a large hole that was dug straight into the rocky wall.

It was pretty much what you would expect . It stretched so far back that even my light couldn't reach. The walls were covered in damp moss that gave the place a sinking feeling like in a boat. Walking in some to make sure that the wind nor rain could reach I wondered about for some distance before I stopped as hard as I could. In front of me was a hole. A Massive hole that sat in the ground. Looking over the edge I tried to shine my flashlight down but couldn't see the bottom-

 _ **CLANK**_

I froze. Like an animal knowing the it's the prey that the predator just corner. I just kept thinking Don't Turn Around… But my body said otherwise. Shaking like in a massive quake, I turn around to the direction I came in.

It was them, him, Nightmare, Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie. My flashlight was shining straight through the black bear's transparent body visible. His eyes, the same ones but now, more full of rage then I've ever seen. He was hunched over like he would at the door. But what I didn't see, was that his right claw had lashed out. A huge stinging feel melted into my chest in the form of 4 large claw marks that went through my black shirt. On his hand I saw it. The red that was gushing out from my chest.

What I did though was something my brain screamed not to do. I didn't want to stay up here with him. The combined pain of he cut and my head made it seem like the world was spinning. I stumbled back, my feet still wet slipped on a smooth rock. I watched Nightmare become smaller as the darkness filled the air. I let go of my flashlight, closed my eyes and waited. Waited for my fall to finally, and maybe, end this nightmare.

* * *

RUN! RUN!

 _Crash the System._

RUN! RUN!

 _From Freddy_.

RUN! RUN!

 _Will You Make It?_

RUN! RUN!

 _Keep it Steady._

* * *

So here is the start. During this the Bite of '87 has already happened and this is in the aftermath. Cause in game it does say how it's amazing for a human to survive. For the Child he survived but with critical injury that has been a slow healing process.

The paranormal aspect for this is a heavy part to the animatronics abilities to effect outside objects. As for the characters, Nightmare will be the more focused point while Fredbear is more like nightmare that would mostly stay in the shadows.

If you have any questions or thoughts about the story leave it in the reviews


	2. Part 2

Part 2

They'll Find You

* * *

 _ **THUMP**_

He lands against solid ground. A new wave of pain rockets through his body. A groan escapes from his lips as he takes on what breath he held and out.

He couldn't believe it, he survived. Looking up he tried to see how far he really dropped but couldn't see the top. All around him was a bed of bright yellow flowers. He went to touch on, but a jolt of pain made him withdraw. His black striped shirt was turning into a murky brown with the blood soaking out. The tears were now filled with large gashes of blood that had been clotting up. Trying to stop the bleeding. His chest was only one of the several problems he had now. His left ankle felt like it was facing behind him, it was bent inward with the right still normal. The pounding pain then all went up to his head. From his entire forehead back felt like a crushed egg, he could feel the wetness of blood dripping down the side if his face.

He felt broken. He could feel it, Death himself was just walking up to him so that he could take the boy's hand.

 _Follow Me..._

It was the voice again. The one that lead him to the cave. Looking around he tried to feel for his flashlight, his hand just brushed against the handle as it tightly gripped it. He shined the light around, finding that he was in a small room with large purple walls.

 _Follow Me..._

His body twisted. His legs stretching ul before he stood up in his spot. The pain was literally yelling for him to stop and sit back down. But he didn't. Instead, he stepped forward. Wobbling as he tried to balance himself on his good leg. Looking around d he saw a large doorway that disappeared into complete darkness, his legs started moving forward, into the unknown.

It was only a few paces before he couldn't see where he started any more. Not knowing where end was he continued forward. It wasn't long before that he came up into a new room. It was bigger than the one he fell into with a single, small yellow flower that sat in the middle of the grass patch that was lite from an unseen light. It looked like it was bouncing in place. But when it turned around, He was shocked to see a face. A happy smile bore his face as he look at the source of light.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the-" he didn't finish what he was saying.

His happy expression dropped to one in disbelief. Once the child lowered his flashlight, Flowey stared at the battered kid's wounds. Blood was trickling from his head and chest while he stood at a angle. Trying to avoid putting pressure on his foot. Flowey had seen some of with bad injuries. But only as far as a cut or broken bone.

"Hey friend? You okay?" He asked the kid. Whom nearly collapsed to the ground d if it wasn't for a pillar. Inside him, Flowey was smiling like the devil just won a deal. This child was so close to letting life go, it wouldn't take much to end him and gain his Soul.

The kid tried to talk. "They're…. They're…" he tried saying what he was thinking. The flashlight began to tremble in his hands as more tears escaped his closed eyes.

* _Fredbear Laugh*_

His eyes shot open. Fighting the pain he twists body around back down the hall. His light reached back some before it stopped.

Nightmare stood there. Just before the end of the beam where his body looked like it merged into the darkness. His teeth, both of them, glistened with his red eyes. The massive jaw sat unhinged, like the joint ment to hold it had broken and it now sat slumped down. No one moved. The animatronic stayed where it was, the Child stood there frozen in fear, and Flowey who eyed the new figure. He looked at the boy's soul. It was filled to the brim with sadness and fear. But this, thing at the end if the hall. All Flowey saw was darkness, blood and screams.

When he looked closer, he saw that one of the bear's hands were a shaded red. He looked back to the kid, and made the connection very fast. It was the one who attacked this child.

* _Heavy Breathing*_

The flower now froze up. It felt like someone was standing right beside him. When he saw the bear's jaw move in rhythm, for the first time he was spooked. But when the flashlight flickered out for just a second, their eyes grew in shock and horror.

Nightmare had moved closer. And he wasn't alone. Now beside him sat a destroyed Freddy Fazbear with his arms arched out. Three tiny heads sprouted out of his chest with tiny razor teeth chattering.

It flickered again. Now there was three of them. Bonnie stood on Nightmare's right side now.

It flickers one, two more times before finally stopping. Now, all five stood just 20 feet away. Chica, Freddy, Nightmare, Bonnie and Foxy, all with dead, lifeless looks.

"No…" the child said stepping back. Limping past Flowey. "No! NO!" He cried out. Running to the opposite wall from the hallway. Each nightmare started walking forward to them. Flowey looked back to the kid, tears and blood covered his face. What he didn't see, was Nightmare literally standing behind him. Flowey was more surprised at how he even got there with him even noticing. He was watching the whole time!

Nightmare stared down at the scared boy. His Fear, Nightmare could just taste it as he got closer.

"No! Stay Away from Me-" the child didn't finish. Nightmare's bloody claw reached out and grabbed the boy. Metal fingers dug deep into the already present slashes. The pain was too much, he couldn't yell or move. Nightmare slowly opens his jaw, wide enough so that the boy's head would clear his rows of teeth.

" _HEY_!" He shouted as several dozens of pellets flew into the air. " _He's MINE!"_ His face turned into a cruel manner as the pellets raced at the black bear. They collided with his back, causing tiny white flashes to appear on the black fur. This only caused Nightmare to grow angrier. He left out a defing roar, causing the flower to spot his attack. Rearing his arm back, the animatronic swings his arm forward. The child is sent flying across the room, hitting a pillar in a sound that anyone could tell broke something. The air in his lungs had completely left him. His flashlight quickly zipped by before smashing into the wall.

The Child fell back to the ground. His broken body didn't make a single movement. Nightmare's attention soon turned towards the flower in the middle of the room.

"Stay Back!" He yelled, lifting even more pellets up. Nightmare didn't even take heed at what little threat was before him. He stepped forward one step. Just enough so that his body became transparent in the light. He bent down to the flower, opening his maw just ever so little. A black mist started to seep out from between his teeth. Coming from nowhere as it crawled over to Flowey.

The second it touched him, he gasped, his breath was gone like the wind. He hadn't felt anything like emotion for so long, he forgot what it was like. But now, he wished it stayed like that. Darkness, a kind he never saw before plaged into his mind. Screams of the damned and the raining of blood, it was more than what he ever thought of.

He couldn't take it anymore. Mustering any of his strength he dived back down into the soil. Once he was gone, Nightmare stopped the dark mist and let his body become whole again. Before he could turn back to the unconscious kid, a loud creeling sound filled the air.

Only the boy ever saw them. Spawns from his own mind. But the flower was able to see them. Even touch him in some form. But that was just a accident. In a swift motion he turns back towards the halleay from where the others stood. His massive build twisted into mass of darkness that melted into the shadows with the others.

On one side if the room, a set of double doors slowly opened as a tall figure stepped through. Their eyes searched the area for a moment before locking into the lifeless body.

"Oh My Gosh!" A gentle voice gasped. It was a tall white figure that had ran over to the boy. Her purple robe fling with each kick of her legs. Once she did get to him, she turned him over on his back. Complete horror was what she looked down upon.

"Oh my child…" she said reaching a hand under his head. Her red eyes examined his bloody body. Closing her eyes, she let her energy flow into him.

He was dying. If not just one breath away. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"No… if I only got here sooner…" she whispered to herself. But something in her ticked. She wasn't going to lose another, no matter what. Reaching around she hooks under his legs. Paying heed to the broken ankle she gently but swiftly picks him up in her arms. Blood began to quickly leak out of the opened wounds that started to stain her own clothing. In eye blinding speeds she turns on her feet and dashes into the path she came from. The door swings behind her as it locks and seals itself once again.

Nightmare and the others stood there. Having witnessed the whole scene. Each of the bots let out a heavy growl as their anger began to build.

Nightmare however, even with his messed up jaw, smiled. The Boy, the flower and now this new woman, he felt the Fear literally dripping off of them.

And he wanted more. So much More.

* * *

 ** _There's Your Bear who bares no iintroduction._**

 ** _And a Chick who's thick from reconstruction._**

 ** _There's a Bon who's gunning towards the air shaft._**

 ** _And a Fox who gocks behind a eye patch._**

 ** _Unserviced servos turning, reproposed for proturbing._**

 ** _It doesn't matter where you go..._**

 ** _They'll Find You._**

* * *

Chapter sizes will range depending on what should be continued. This is merely the introduction to the other half of this Crossover. This is a Teen Rated story due to mid-high amounts of blood. For anyone who has followed the first two stories: The Good Ending to All and Springtrap's Redemption, this will be a full length story and not a simple 3 or 4 Parter. (Think 20-30+)

I still need to know how to continue the story. The Genocide Route. Which is the technical 'Nightmare Bad Ending' or Pacifist Route which is Slightly less darker.

A name for the Child is still needed. And before you say anything, I will not name him Frisk.

The areas of the Underground will not directly follow the layout of the game.

In this, Fear, is the Nightmare Animatronics version of Determination. They use it to manifest them selfs, their abilities and other effects. Same way in FNaF 4 that each night gets harder because they have gotten more energy/Fear from the Child the night before

The _Follow Me_ is Not from Fredbear or the Fredbear Plushy. Do you know who it is?

Current votes for which route the story will take.

Pacifist/Requiem: 5/20

Genocide/Nightmare: 0/20

 _Update_

Okay so part 3 is in progress but I need help. In a part of this chapter Toriel sings a lullaby to the Child. It mostly has to be Five Nights at Freddy's based or along the lines of ' I'm here to protect you' type of feel. PM you have suggestion for what it can be. The Child's name is still need and until one is found Part 3 will take longer to write.

Current name given is Jimmy from Multipule-Characters1-Acct


	3. Part 3

Part 3

It's Been So Long

* * *

AN: So with a majority of votes going so far for a Pacifist Ending, this will the the last point before which route shall be taken through the entire story. So after this I will only continue once one of the routes reaches 15/15 ( brought it down some.)

P.S. every chapter is a FNaF or UT song.

* * *

 _'Must Keep running… Must make it home…'_ the thought ran through Toriel's mind like a out of control freight train. She never ran this fast before, she tried to out ran the Child's fading heart. There wasn't a 'heart' that showed her his condition like the times before.

She would ask later why but right now she hurried. Completing the puzzles as fast as she could while a single trail of blood was left behind them. Dripping off the boy's soak clothes like a sponge getting rained out. Several monsters who were spread all around the Ruins quickly dodged to boss monster, all looking at the human.

Getting to her home was fairly easy. Once inside she flicked her wrist. All of the house's lights lite up, even the fireplace ignited in a plume. But she didn't care. Racing to the spare bedroom she kicked down the door. (Literally) Placing the kid on the bed she quickly clapped her hands together in a yellow flame. Working her way up she easily fix the broken ankle. Aside from the disgusting sound of bone and muscles snapping. Next was his chest. She pinches off a small flame from her hand. Holding it above as it started healing. Running out the room she jumped into the bathroom. Grabbing towels, a washcloth and bandages. Double checking she ran back.

Back in the bedroom, the small flame was struggling to keep the the blood from leaking out. It got most of the cuts and bruises that the child had gotten from falling down the hill. Quickly she adds much more energy to said flame as she began wiping the blood away. As she did, she was shocked by what she saw.

A hole. A hole big enough for her fist to fit in was just above his heart. The skin was completely gone with the three slashes digging down into the flesh. It was unbelievable to her.

 _'My child… what did this to you…?'_ Tears rolled down her cheeks.

One would say that he was already dead. But the faint breath from his mouth was enough for the monster to continue. Lifting up to where he hovered over the bed she carefully stripped the now destroyed shirt and began wrapping him in the the bandages. The bleeding slowly eased up there till the massive hole was completely covered. The scars that the slashes would remain would be something that the child would always have. It took her a moment to get her mind back in order. Looking down at the boy her own heart ached in pain.

During the whole time the child didn't move or respond. Toriel tried waking him, but got nowhere fast. He needed rest, and it was what she would give him. Double checking the bandages she lifts him back up before placing him under the blanket. Walking back to the door she takes one last look.

"I promise." She says loud enough for anyone, if there to hear. "I will protect you." Flipping the light off she slowly closes the door to the bedroom.

Once alone in the hall she glanced over to a wall clock on the opposite wall.

2:58 am.

Time in the Underground was different than the Surface. Because of it being underground timekeeping wasn't on point but most monsters had different internal clocks to say when is what. Making her way over to the kitchen at the back of the house she quietly began making something to eat. For her though, it was a apple pie. She had been trying out new foods to put in said pies, and each one turned out just as great as the last.

After the pie was done she carefully placed it on a cooling racket. Inhaling the sweet smell of the meal as she grabbed two plates. She did wonder if he did like apple. But figured to try to bring him a piece anyway. Taking the cutter she cuts a good sized piece for herself and a smaller one for the child. Eating so much at once was something that one shouldn't do because of the body trying to use its energy to heal. As she did, she got a strange feeling, one that she rarely got. But she just shook it aside.

 _Its… Me…_

A dark, cold voice filled her ears. She nearly dropped the cutter before looking behind her. In the corner if her eye she saw a silhouette of a large shadow.

 _'Maybe he's wake_?' A smile came across her face. He must just be looking around. Grabbing two plates of the pie she heads into the living room.

"My Child, are you-" she stopped. No one was there. Looking around the furniture she found no sign of the child or anyone else. The feeling began to crawl back like a scared animal trying to hid.

"Is someone there-" * _ **POP**_ *

The light in the hallway burst. The sudden pop made Toriel jump for a moment. Slowly, she placed the plates on the dining table. Shifting her feet against the wood floor, she walked past the front door and stairs. When she got to the doorway, she felt her heart skipped a beat.

It was a head. A Huge gold bear head that was floating at the end of the hall. It's eyes were pure white pinpricks that, even so small, showed so much darkness behind them. One of its ears were completely missing with three wires sticking out with a dark blue top hat. But the most noticeable thing, was its jaw. It sat slanted open, like one would be in surprise. It's teeth, once possibly pure white were stained in splotches of blood.

"Who-What are you?" Toriel struggled to comprehend the figure before him. The second she asked, all of the lights, even the fire went out. Filling the entire house full of darkness.

 _Follow… Me…_

Toriel spun around. Bringing her hands up in a blaze of fire. She was fully against hurting anyone or thing. But right now she was thinking other wise.

 _*Full Freddy Fazbear Laugh*_

Turning back to the direction to the sound came, she increased the flame in her hands. But in the back of her mind, she regretted looking back. The head, was moving. It hovered past the bathroom, her room and stopped right in front of the human's room. It slowly turned like a rusted gear to the door. Opening it's mouth even wider.

"Stay away from my Child!" Toriel flares her anger. She wasn't going to let this thing harm such a weak child. She tosses two fireballs that sail down the hall. But instead of hitting the head, they stopped. Just hovering inches away. It closes it's jaw up slightly before letting out a low moan. Both flames are blown out like candles, a small puff of smoke rose into the air before completely dissipating. It turns it's attention to the monster, jaw lowered again and it's eyes now just black holes. Toriel froze up. A loud roar filled her hearing as the head charged forward at her. She barely had time to react as the world around her faded into darkness.

 _ **THUMP**_.

Her eyes jolt open as she took in deep breaths. The second she found herself on the floor she sprung upright. Her eyes darted all over her surroundings. She was back in the kitchen. The pie she had made still sitting on the counter steaming hot. Quickly getting to her feet she dashed out of the kitchen. Heading straight towards the boy's room.

"My Child are you alright?" She goes to try the door handle. She tries pushing but is met with a weight blocking the door. Putting more force in she almost pulls the door if it's hinges, nearly falling to the ground at the sudden give. Catching herself she looks up to meet a pair of tear filled eyes. The child sat with his back up against the headboard of the bed with a toy block wrapped tightly in his hands. The moment Toriel walked in he held the block so tight his hands began to turn red. Tears were streaming down his face as he curled up in a ball on top of his pillow. Toriel rushed over to comfort him.

" _Shhhh_ …. It's okay, my child. You're safe now." She sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning over to reach for him. Careful of the bandages, she pulls him over to her. Without a thought he shifted himself so that he was leaning against her side. Toriel felt her heart melt as he wrapped his arms around her. His head laid on her thigh as he continued to cry.

" _Shhh_ … It's okay…" She gently patted his head. In time, his crying did eventually stop. By then he had drifted off into a deep sleep. He didn't fight it, he welcomed it like it was a gift from God himself. Toriel continued to rub his forehead. But sleep began to slowly come to mind as she let out a few yawns every couple of minutes. Taking a look at the boy she carefully slid him off of her to stand off the bed. Stretching a little her turned back to pick him up. She didn't know if what that thing was or where it came from. But she wasn't gonna let him sleep alone with it around. Heading to the door she quietly pushes the door open, creaking slightly because of the damage.

Taking a quickly look in both directions, she walked over to her door. Carefully pushing it open as the lights flickered on. Walking up to the the bed she pulls back the covers and sets him down. Making sure not to disturb him she strips off her robe. Once of she let looked at the large red stain she forgotten about. Tossing it into a pile of clothes that would have to be washed later she put on a shaded pink tank top with a pair of black shorts.

(IFY, I'm not going to go on a -fandom style- about Toriel. One, she's not fat and the robe leaves a lot of room for imagination. Two, she's like your every day mother. So nothing crazy.)

Climbing into the bed against the wall she pulls the covers over both of them. As she lets her eyes fall she feels the child inch closer and closer until he was tucked under her arm. Toriel just smiled as she hugged him closer. Reaching over she plants a all, gentle kiss on the side of his head.

"Sweet Dreams, My Child."

* * *

 _ **I dunno what I was thinking,**_  
 _ **Leaving my child behind,**_  
 _ **Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind**_

 _ **With all this anger, guilt and sadness,**_  
 _ **Coming to haunt me forever,**_  
 _ **I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river**_ ,

(Its Been So Long: By The Living Tombstone.)

* * *

I am hoping to make each part 1,000+ so that I'm not winging it in like the others. This is probably already getting bigger than both stories combined. If there was a way to add a third tag and it was here, 'Gore' would be added.

Like I said last chapter, the Follow Me and It's Me are not Fredbear or even his later form, Golden Freddy. The head is what it's like in the game that is a paranormal phenomenon. The reason behind Fredbear's roll and will be explained later on.

In reguarding the Routes for the story, This does Not follow the Undertale game mechanics. Each route is focused on the entire character set. Not just the Child. This means the darker the route, the darker the events in the story will be.

Spoilers: There is actually 2 Endings to this story. Both Pacifist and Genocide, but once one is chosen, I will NOT write the latter. Simply put, the story can only be placed in one.

And as for a little something more, here's something to make you wonder about the next chapter.

Part 4: _key_


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Die in a Fire

* * *

If you read the last update, than you'll know I said between Wednesday and the time it updated. So I was still in my set time :)

!WARNING! Slight Forms of Gore Incoming.

* * *

Pacifist Route

 _5 Days Later…_

Walking along the path that had been carved out of the ground, Toriel casually walked about gathering groceries. A smile would form at times, her thoughts going back to the one waiting for her. The Child, whom she later found out was called Jimmy, would try to spend as much time with her as possible. She loved being snuggled by the boy whenever they would sit in her recliner. At night though, she would constantly try to help him.

He would run to the door with a old flashlight she had before running back to check the closet. He did this from the same time over and over. 12:00 am to 6, she didn't know why. But she had a thought on why.

The bear head that seemed to focus on him. That night was burned into her memory. Just the thought if it played back like a from cringe filled movie. Thankfully, there hasn't been anything like it since. But even though it was just a one-off, Toriel couldn't help but feel that there was something much more about it then what did happen.

' _Oh… maybe I have gone crazy. Maybe I should lay off on the morning pies.'_ She thought as she past several shops that populate the ruins. Making her way out of town towards another part where she would gather snails. On the way she past several other monsters including a group if Froggits that scattered when she came by. As she continued on, a strangeness began to cloud her mind again. It was the kind if where a animal could feel the calm before the storm.

Suddenly, without much to take hold of, Toriel falls forward on the ground. The bag dropped from her grasp as the items rolled into the ground.

"Ow. Now who did that?" She called out as if someone was there. When she did look around she found that no one else was there with her.

' _Ppppsssst… over here.'_

Looking around Toriel tries to look for the source of the voice. She soon found herself in a much more distorted hallway that time was taking back. As she slowly watched down the hall, she felt her magic surge for a moment. Someone was there.

"Hey, down here, lady." A voice called out. Just at her feet was a single yellow flower that was looking up to her. Toriel took a few steps back till she was at what felt like a reasonable distance.

"Flower, I have no quarrel with you. Leave now or you will pay. " her hands flickered into balls of fire. Flowey wasn't taken by the clear threat. Instead he extended his neck/steam out of the ground. Easily growing to a height of Toriel as he leans closer to her face.

"Listen…" he says in a shaker voice. Toriel could easily sense the disturbance in his tone. "That… kid you found. Something is not right with him."

Toriel's anger quickly flares at the thought that her child. "Don't you DARE say anything about my little Jimmy."

"So that's the kids name, eh? Anyway, that's not important right now. What is important is that there's something wrong. A kind of… darkness that I got a glimpse of." Flowey's expression became something Toriel had never seen the flower do. Show complete Fear. Toriel knew about how the flower would do wicked things to those he would meet. What the last 6 had gone through until she found them. But Flowey knew he couldn't feel emotion. He didn't have a Soul. So for him to actually feel Fear was made the gears start turning.

"Have you seen anything that never happened until he got here?" He asked.

Toriel looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up, "Yes, five days ago when I found him. After I put him to bed I saw a shadow of something then saw a… giant head. A Giant Gold Bear Head that, when I attacked it, it just roared and charged at me. The next thing I knew I was back in the kitchen just before I saw the shadow."

Flowey took in all of the new info the monster had told him. He was a little stumped at the whole event. "What did it look like in detail wise?"

"It was big. Completely goldish- yellow with a blue top hat. It had… wires? Coming out of it."

It then hit Flowey like his pellets. "So there's 6 now." He cringed at the thought that there were more of them.

The statement made Toriel raise a brow."More if what? Heads?"

"No you idiot." He said in a rassp tone, "Before you found him, there were 5… things that followed him. You know those marks on his chest? The apparent leader did that. Except he wasn't a head but this, black bear thing. There was 4 others. A bunny, another bear, a chicken and a fox. They all looked like they came out of a bad dream. A _Nightmare._ "

* _Fredbear Laugh*_

"Oh my God…" horror quickly filled Flowey's mind as the sound if sulking footsteps filled the halls. Looking back down the dark path he quickly retracted his stem back into the ground before looking back to Toriel.

"RUN!" He vanished into the soil. Toriel had very little time to register his words before she turned back from where she came. Ignoring the bag of food that still laid on the ground her mind just screamed to run. She didn't know how far she got but after sometime she finally stop to take in a breather.

"Toriel! Toriel!" A Froggit came running towards her. "It's coming! It's coming for us all!" The monster quickly ran past until jumping into a stream of water.

" _FIRE!"_ A voice echoed through the chambers. Using her own fire to light the way she rushed to find the one who called out. As she turned into several other paths the smell of ash, smoke, and soot filled the her nose with a fiery sting. Instinct keeped in as she raced back to the shops. But when she did get there, it was a disaster. Every building was in a burning blaze that made the chamber glow in a deep orange light. The direction it had happened was clear because they were all fallen in the same way. Her eyes darted over the damage as she called out for help. No one answered back.

Fear began to cloud her mind at the idea of just piles of dust scattered everywhere. But even then, there wasn't any. Which meant they they were hiding or ran away like the Froggit. This did comfort her a little but then something came back to her. The path the damage took went in the direction she came from when coming from… the house. She ran again.

Running, it was the only thing she could do. Passing by the village she made a beeline back home. As she did, more and more signs began to reveal themselves. Massive claw marks were over every inch of the walls, some going so feel that the stone had shattered.

' _Please be okay… please be ok-'_

The second she walked through the door, the air in her lungs disappeared, her senses failed all at once and possibly a broken brain cell all hit her at the sight that laid before her.

Fire.

Fire was everywhere. It was erupting from the roof of the house that stood at the end past the dead tree. The two windows that sat facing the front of the house had exploded in flames. The cavern was rapidly filling up with dense smoke, the air started to rain down bits and pieces of ash. Stretching her hand out she let a large ember fall in her hands. It was part of a hardcover book with the red leather chipped. In slightly visible letters she could read the cover.

' _101 Snail Facts'_

Her favorite book. The one she would read sometimes times to kids that would fall from the surface. Memories started racing through her mind, but a single scream broke that.

"JIMMY!" Without a second thought, Toriel barges down the front door. The sudden blast of air causes the flames to grow. But she does care. Running down the hall the fire had yet to reach the bedrooms. She checked the kids room. It looked like a tornado had hit with literally Everything destroyed. But one thing stood out past all that.

A toy sat in the middle of the floor. It was the size of a plushy with a two tone black. The only contrast it had was a bright yellow hat and bowtie. It's head tested on its right shoulder while looking up to the monster. Like it was waiting. She quickly slammed the door shut. Just in time as the fires crept over the wall. Running down some she again breaks the door down. Her room however was untouched and like the way she left it. Except Jimmy sat lying across the bed. His forehead was heavily bleeding through the now soaked bandage. It dripped off the side of the bed where it was slowly forming a puddle on the carpet.

She races to his side. "Jimmy!" Placing her hand over his head she tries to find any sign of life. To her grace his chest came up and down in shallow breaths. He was in a heavy state of shock.

Quickly running to the other side of the room she grabs a traveling bag from the closet. Packing in as much as she could including her diary she hooks the strap on her shoulder and walks back over to Jimmy. Wrapping the bed sheet around him enough to where it wouldn't fall but yet be easy to move she carefully picks him up by his back so that he was leaned up against her other shoulder. Hastily she runs back to the bedroom door, only stopping once to look back at the things that she knew she would would never see again. Taking in the image she turned back down the hallway that was now a tunnel of fire. Using her free arm she charged forward through the flames. She even failed to notice the massive black figure that stood at the door at the destroyed kids room.

(Think of those scenes in the show _The Haunting_ where it has an apparition standing at the end of the hall.)

After jumping the railing she ran down the dark hallway to the corner that cut to the left. Taking a few more steps she drops the bag to the floor, using both hand she sets him against the wall. She made sure that the he blanket was still tightly around him as he lifted his head up. His eyes slowly opened as they met her gaze.

"Stay here my Child." She caressed his cheek gently. A small smile was just enough to reassure Toriel as she ran back up the stairs. Once she did, her eyes were filled with the massive flames. The fire had completely overtaken the hallway and most likely destroyed what was in her room. Her attention quickly shifted to the living room. Inside, the roof itself had collapsed on the dining table with the kitchen completely flooded with smoke. She wanted to drop to her knees and cry out. Holding back said tears she looks at the now erupting fireplace.

On the mantle was one thing she couldn't live without. It showed her standing with three others. Two looked much like her but one was much more shorter and another was easily 2 more feet larger than herself. The other figure stood beside the smaller monster with bright yellow flowers covering their face. Everyday she reminded of the past before everything fell apart. Toriel was about to literally jump the fire to grab it, but the image was tipped over. It fell face first into the burning fires as a slight green flickered from the place it disintegrated. The sight brought tears to her eyes. The life around her, the home she stayed for so long was disappearing.

 _ **FLOOM**_

The fireplace erupts like a volcano. The flames shooting out across the room. But it started to arch upward, going over 7 feet up. It became much more rounded with four limbs sprouting out. The fire's color soon began changing into a dark red with the ends becoming a much darker color. A body, torn arms, bear, spring like legs and a hook all formed from the mass. It easily stood over Toriel. A red snout dropped open, revealing rows of teeth with a long gray metal tongue.

 _*FNaF3 Jumpscare Screech*_

Without even thinking, Toriel jumps to the right. The fiery red mass of Foxy's body flew past her before colliding into the wall. The animatronic was dazed for a moment before looking back up to the monster. Toriel didn't look back. She already had jumped down the stairs to where Jimmy was. Once there she strapped the bag on her shoulder as he picked him up. He reached out towards her in a zombie like way.

He wanted to say something but failed to muster the energy to do so. Running down the dark hall they both quickly arrive at the large door that separated the Ruins from the entire Underground. She never thought that the one way that she had tried to keep the others from reaching, was now possibly her only way out.

* _Fredbear Laugh*_

She quickly turned back to see what the source of the laugh was. She expected that the fox had managed to catch up. Instead though, the fire that had managed to follow down the stair case showed a massive figure standing in the middle of the hall. In one of its claws was a Froggit that tried kicking at the figure. In one swift move, it brought the helpless monster to its massive jaws.

* _ **CLAMP***_

A explosion of blood splattered across his face. It dripped past his metallic insides before spilling across the stone floor. Toriel looked in complete horror as the Froggit's body collapsed to the ground. But unlike what would happen to a monster if they died, it's body didn't turn to dust. Nightmare took in a deep breath before looking back at her. His eyes were fixed to the boy that rested in her arm.

At that he let out a deep, long howl that caused Toriel to cover her ears as best she could. Four more figures spawned from the floor behind the Nightmare. See saw that one was the same one that tried to jump her, and another that looked similar to the giant head she she.

Jimmy, with his eyes partly cracked open, lifted his arm up. Pointing at the group, "Nig...Night…" he struggled to say.

"Night? What is it sweetie?" Toriel continued to back towards the door. Once her hand hit the cold stone a blue light surged through. The sound of locks clicking echoed as the double doors swing open.

"Night…. Nightma… NIGHTMARE!" Jimmy yelled at the top of his lungs. The black bear's eyes widened as he lunged forward.

Before he could reach out, Toriel and Jimmy dash through the massive doors before they smash closed. Nightmare quickly became his misty form. Trying to sink through the cracks but is unsuccessful. The magic that was woven through the seal blocked most of him. Clinching his fist, he turns back to Foxy. In one swift move he grabs the fox's head and smashes his fist into his jaw. The force was so great, Foxy didn't realize that he just bit off the first inch of his metallic tongue.

Stumbling backwards he collapses against the wall. Groaning at the stinging sensation he felt. Nightmare paid no heed to his comrades condition as he headed back down the hall. Not before letting out the loudest screech he had ever let out.

* * *

 _ **I hope you die in a fire  
Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
Hope this is what you desire**_

It's almost over  
Why can't you just let it fly  
Don't be afraid  
It's not the first time you'll die  
Your mechanical parts click  
Sounds like when I broke your bones  
Once I get my second chance,  
I won't leave you alone.

(Five Nights at Freddy's 3: Die in a Fire) by The Living tombstone

* * *

Shout out to Multipule-Characters1-Acct for the Child's name.

The Nightmares are coming out, and their not a dream anymore.

So I this is the start of the Pacifist Route. If Genocide was chosen, then most of the monster's, and even Toriel might of died here like that Froggit. If you noticed, in the description it said 'feasting', I was serious about that. They feed off it by causing heavy amounts of Fear into a victim. Death is something feared by everything. And if one was to cause said death the amount of Fear that a Nightmare could get is equivalent to a Monster with… DETERMINATION! (Sorry, had to do it.) ((Actually I'm not sorry.)

Before you go and say that this is darker than what the Pacifist Route is, read the title of the story and you'll get the message. I have also been thinking about including the Halloween Nightmares (BB, Puppet, and Mangle) Vote Y/N for it. First to 20 is the vote; gets updated every time one is placed.

Yes: 3/20

No: 0/20

Also N-Foxy does play a big role in this story like Nightmare and so does someone else.

Can you guess who?

Can anyone guess what the FNaF1 Song means to this story?

Until next time in: Part 5: Regular Sans.

 _P.s. Plushtrap will not be making any appearance what so ever. The opening part was just to connect to the game and he is a actual toy._

 _P.s.s Who would win in a fight. Pissed off Sans, fully charged Nightmare, or temmie in college._


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Regular Sans

* * *

Okay, so I managed to score some free time here and there aside from trying to get the next chapter in my Ghostbusters story (It's a huge chapter…) finished and finally started to work on this.

Now like I said previously, this Does Not follow how Undertale is progressed. Dialogue, events and etc are different in terms of how you would see it in the game. Just like FNaF I haven't played Undertale ( _yet_ ) but I know a hefty amount of the story.

(EDIT: Fixed up a couple of things.)

* * *

At the sound of the stone doors sealing behind them, the pair finally managed to stop for a bit to caught their breath. Jimmy, still wrapped up in the blanket, tried to worm his way out of Toriel's hold. The monster saw this and gently set him down on his feet. He did wobble for a moment but before he could fall he latched onto her. But as a sign of relief came, it was quickly replaced. All around them was deep snow banks that lined a semi-cleared pathway that cut through a thick forest.

"Where-Where are w-we?" Jimmy shivered as he held onto the blanket tighter. Toriel was starting to feel the rapid change for fire to cold in not even two minutes. Her usual robe and normal clothes was the only thing blocking out the freezing weather before she felt it trail down every hair on her.

"I… don't know." She didn't know in general. It had been a long time since she even look passed the gates. Reaching into her bag she fished out a small white furred (ironic?) jacket that she covered up with.

"Let's go." They started heading down the pathway. In the back of her mind Toriel couldn't stop but think at what had happened and was happening. First Flowey starts acting strange, then the entire place becomes deserted. Now there was five creatures running around in the entire Ruins. Her mind drifted back to the Froggit that she saw get literally eaten by the animatronic. The scene was something unlike anything, even in the war so long ago had been witnessed. Then there was Jimmy. The Nightmares themselves were more focused on him than anything else. So way did they do what they did? It didn't make sense at all. But something did get to her. The marks she found on his forehead, they weren't like cuts or a gash from getting hit. They were like a row of bite marks that dotted in a arch. And the way it killed the monster, it used its forward jaw, the smaller part.

Looking down to her left she eyed him as the walked. "Jimmy?" He looked up to her. She eyed his forehead for a moment, the bandage that was there was in a dire need of changing. But the look on his face was just one that made her warm up. Placing her hand behind him she brought him closer to her side. She knew things were going to change, and in ways no one would expect.

"Hey, what's that?" Jimmy asked pointing out if his blanket. A small Sentry station sat to the left if a clearing in the road. It was mostly covered by trees and thick snow but was still visable at their distance. Reaching out she gently pushes him behind her. "Stay behind me my child."

Walking up to the station Toriel looked around for any sign someone was there. A mound of trash old clothes littered the back but there wasn't anything that told her someone was recently here.

"Toriel." Jimmy tugged on her robe.

Looking over to where the boy motioned to she saw a figure standing in the snow. Stepping back from the stand she eyed the new figure as Jimmy hid himself. It was a small skeleton, just bigger than Jimmy that stood in the path. He wore a deep blue jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, black shorts went down as far as his knees before showing off bare bones to a pair of blue tinted slippers. His hands were tucked away in his pockets as he looked at the two.

"...hey..." He casually said as he looked up to her. A wide grin was plastered on his face as he looked about with his two bright white eyes.

Toriel didn't know what to make of him. "Umm… hello."

"i'm sans." he extended his arm out to her. Being the polite lady she was she reaches to shake hands. (With sans :) )

* _PUFFFFffff_ …*

At first, Toriel didn't know if sans did it, if Jimmy did it, or she did it. But she knew one thing, holding back the massive laugh that was caught in her was like fixing the Hoover Dam with just duct tape.

"HAHAHAHA!" She cried out, wiping away newly formed tears. Jimmy covered his mouth in a hope to block out a chuckle. "My name… *giggle* my name is Toriel." she said while getting the last of the laughs out of her system.

Sans went into a deep but breif thought. "Toriel? as in Queen Toriel?"

Toriel grunted at the mention of the old title she long forgotten about.

"so who's the little guy?" Toriel froze up as Jimmy became a human statue. He didn't know if the skeleton could see him or he saw him when he was coming towards them. Taking a deep breath he slowly, sluggishly step into view.

" a human eh? well this is a strange situation, 'cause I'm supposed to capture ya."

Toriel instinctively stepped in front of Jimmy. Her right hand flickered in a ball of fire. Sans quickly but calmly held his hands in the air.

"woah miss, I'm not really going to. I'm just to lazy too do it." He casually placed his hands back into his pockets before he walked over to his stand.

"wanna hotdog?" He held out said hotdog out of nowhere. " or a hotcat?" He pulled another out from the air. Making both raise their brows in confusion.

"Uh… no thank you." Toriel calmed waved off the offer. Sans slid the food under the stand as he rested his elbows on the snowy wood.

"so, what's your name?" He directed his focus to the 11 year old. Jimmy stood there for a moment. Expecting something just to pop out of nowhere and get him.

"J-Jimmy." He held the blanket closer to him.

"Jimmy hmm?" He gave a the body a long look. "Na, you look more like a Mike than a Jimmy."

"Well gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes as Sans chuckled a few hearty laughs.

"anytime kiddo. oh, and you best be going now."

He raised a brow, "Why?"

"because my brother has a thing for hunting humans. i think he's coming right now. Quick, behind those convincely shape lamps." When they turned around to see they saw a pair of purple and blue lamps that stood in the middle of the path. Acting quickly they both got behind their respective sizes. Toriel's was shaped like chest piece while Jimmy's was more like a slimmed out version of Balloon Boy.

A loud voice came drawing near, "ssssssaaaaAAAAAANNNNNSSS!" A much larger skeleton came running straight up to the stand. He was twice the height as Sans with a large bulky chest plate that covered most of his torso. A large red scarf blew around his next as his red boots clipped off the snow with every step.

"oh, hey Papyrus."

"DON'T YOU HEY ME! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE LOOKING OUT FOR ANY HUMANS!"

"I'm on break."

"SANS YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY BONES! YOU'RE ALWAYS ON BREAK!"

"standing around taking breaks is a lot of work. so I'm on my break of my normal break of my normal break of my..." This started to make Papyrus's eye twitch. "...break of my normal break-"

"ENOUGH!" He yelled clutching his head. "I CANNOT STAND THIS ANY MORE! JUST KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ANY HUMANS AND ALERT ME!"

At that he ran back down to the path, disappearing behind the snow covered trees. The pair checked once before they stepped out from behind the lamps with Sans appearing in front of them.

"see, I told ya. but don't worry, Pap couldn't harm a fly-" "SANS!"- " ah crap." The small skeleton facepalmed as the other came running back. Toriel nor Jimmy had time to hide before Papyrus came to a stop beside Sans.

"BROTHER DID I LEAVE MY-" His jaw, litterally, dropped from his head. Bending down he snatches it out of the snow and reconnects it.

"IS THAT A HUMAN?" He pointed towards the pair.

"no I think that's a rock." Jimmy glanced behind him to see a small rock sitting behind him.

Papyrus's joy slowly dropped. "OH…" he slowly started to walk away. But in a blink of an eye he charged back forward so that he was standing a good few inches away from the boy.

"IS THIS A HUMAN?" He poked his gloved hand at Jimmy's nose. He held his breath at the sudden touch.

"if it is, what ya gonna do?"

"SANS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF THIS!? IF I TAKE HIM TO UNDYNE I CAN FINALLY BECOME POPULAR AND JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD- KING ASGORE!" He shout as he finally noticed Toriel. Scrambling into a stance he does a saluting pose with the best serious face he could have.

"uh bro, thats not the king. and it's a she. and her name is Toriel."

"GASP! LADY ASGORE?! SINCE WHEN WAS THERE TWO?!" Sans's face met his hand again, slowly shaking his head. Toriel had a red flush just breaking through her white fur.

"COME, HUMAN, TO THE CAPITAL WE GO- HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus looked down at the boy who was staring behind him. Jimmy didn't say anything. His eyes were transfixed in the path that he had come down from.

"Can-Can you see it?" He weakly shuttered, pointing in the direction. Everyone turned to see what he was pointing at, a blackish mass covered a portion of the pathway. It was moving like a cloud that blocked everything. The mass itself ignored everything around it.

"what the heck is that?" San's 'brow' rose in curiosity. He looked to Toriel for a answer but she was too focused on protecting the boy. She had him wrapped tightly in her arms. Whispering that it would be alright. She hoped that the magic on the door was strong enough to keep the Nightmares inside. For Jimmy, what he saw was completely different. There was a black mass, but smaller, just as wide as the path itself. And there was something there casting the shadow. It was something that scares him but made him wonder. It was a animatronic. A bear that was a deep but yet bright shade of purple that seemed to give off a slight glow effect. His body was a lot like Freddy's but was more bulky and slimmer than Nightmare's. His face broke past the darkness with his teeth and eyes glowing a bright white.

"IS THAT A ROBOT?" Papyrus asked. Jimmy was shocked at the fact that someone else could now see it.

"no, I think that's a bear." Sans chuckled. Looking at the others for a sign of a chuckle. He looked up to Papyrus. Whenever something like this happened, he would become hilariously frustrated. But right now the skeleton paid no attention to his brother, his focus was just glued to the figure getting closer.

"FEAR NOT!" Papyrus shout, Causing everyone but the boy to look to him. Pulling his long sword from its hoster he tightly gripped the leather wrapped handle. "I SHALL PROPECT US!"

Rearing back he takes a long draw back before he flings the blade at the animatronic. To his and everyone's shock it did little to change its movements. It fased straight through its body before clanking against the path. As it continued onward, Jimmy wanted to just run. Run as fast as he could away from it. Toriel, if she could read minds, would fully agree. But something stopped them all. A strange feeling over took both human and monster as its eyes, a glicing pinkish white made eye contact. The force they felt suddenly became stronger as their bodies began to disobey themselves. Toriel started to quickly loosen her grip around Jimmy as he took a step forward. Inching closer to the bot in a equal motion to its footsteps.

He reached out, his mind had stopped trying to resist the strange feeling. The shadow slowly kneeled down in front of him, extend its right arm out for him to take. The others couldn't believe what they were watching. He tried to pull back, but his mind went blank the moment he made contact. His lungs emptied of his breath, his eyes rolled back into his head and his legs gave way. He slumped forward, letting his body fall. But before he hit the stone, the robot's arm swooped down to catch him. Carefully it lets the boy down off its arm to the snow. Stepping back two steps before it's body began to sink into the shadow from which it came.

"Jimmy!" She yelled out, running up to him. Turning him over she didn't see any sign of injury aside from what was already there. When Sans came over, he looked down at the human.

"come on. you two can stay at our place." He starts walking off down the path way Papyrus did. Giving Jimmy a tight squeeze she picks him up. Holding him like a newborn she hastily speed down the path to catch up to the skeleton. As she did so, in the thick forest just behind the sentry station, the animatronic sat staring at the monsters. It's white eyes not moving once before it collapsed to the ground. Melting into its own shadow.

 _~The Ruins~_

 _ **CLANG**_

Nightmare roared in frustration as he smashed his claw into the stone gate. The newly acquired fear that he got from their new surroundings was quickly becoming weaker with every punch. The magic seal was something he never experienced in his existence. The other nightmares just stayed out of his way. The each were running on literal fumes with the rapid loss of energy that Nightmare took from them.

Foxy himself was nowhere to be seen. The damage the black bear had caused was enough to dislocate several parts that he went to either repair or rip out. Nightmare didn't care about the fox or even the others. They were just his toys to control.

 ** _CLANG_**

He takes another hit at the door. His patience was already gone beyond the limits. As he went to take a hit, a black mass began to rapidly form on the ground in front of the bear. The sudden appearance made Nightmare stumble back as the others came to his side. The figure slowly cleared out as out line of another bear formed. At first he thought it was the other, but instead of the familiar colors he saw a deep purple.

" **W** _h_ o **A** _r_ e **Y** _o_ u?" His horrific voice echoed. The shadow slowly opened its eyes as he stared down the bear. It's pure white eyes where like swords piercing his red eyes. It's jaw lowers ever so little as a moan escaped.

"... _stay_ … _**Away**_ … _"_

" **N** _E_ V **E** _ **R**_!" He roared as he swung his fist forward. The shadow dissipated in a blink of an eye before Nightmare's fist could collide with its head. Instead the lack of a stop made him fall forward to the door. The massive force collided on the lip of the doors, causing a chunk of rock to splatter onto the ground. The gate itself shook violently as the shaded purple began draining away, leaving a lifeless gray all around them. Once he pulled back his hand, Nightmare's eyes lite up at the sudden coldness he felt leak through. His body quickly twisted back into a black cloud as it wormed it's way through the crack. The others quickly followed in suit as the hallway became devoid of any sound or anyone around.

* * *

 ** _I Made A Promise To A Friend That I Don't Really Know_**

 ** _But Since You're Here I Guess I'll Try To Be Nice And Let You Go._**

 ** _You've Got To Watch Yourself, And All Of Your Decisions Now._**

 ** _'cause I'm Just Sittin' Back, Relax, Enjoy the Show._**

(Regular Sans by Groundbreaking.)

* * *

So here it is, the first story out of the trilogy to make it past the number 5.

*GASP!* FNaF The Sister Location is FNaF 5! Donald Trump Wins the Election! ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!

Anyways, A reader had messaged me regarding about the Halloween Animatronics and said about how making the Puppet a 'neutral' character. This did give me a idea for something that will Greatly effect how this story ends.

Introducing: Shadow Freddy. Shadow Freddy, or sometimes referred to as Purple Freddy, is part of the bigger picture and will be a hint towards what is to come in the story that regards Fredbear himself and 3 others.

Papyrus's sword is more like the Eyelander from Team Fortress 2 with a more white color and a bright red grip that matches his scarf.

Also, in the next character there is a scene when Jimmy is alone and a nightmare visits him, who do you want. (Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Nightmare, or Someone else)

Until next time in Part 6: _Monsters Under My Bed_

* * *

Okay place your bets, Papyrus with Gaster Blaster vs Nightmare Freddy.

(Just to clarify, there will be no Sans vs. Nightmare's ( _yet_ ) this is ideas for future pieces. The thing above this is to see who would win in a match, Papyrus with Gaster Blasters (idea from a comic) or .)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I felt something..._

 _._

 _._

 _Something unlike anything from the past..._

 _._

 _._

 _I've seen every timeline... Know what happens and to who..._

 _._

 _._

 _But this kid, I can feel something... Different. And not in a way I ever could think a human would be..._

 _._

 _._

 _I wonder how this will end..._


	6. Part 5-5

Part 5.5

Entity

* * *

 _In all of my years..._

 _._

 _._

 _I have studied, tested and gathered a vast knowledge about the workings and pt_ _operties of a Soul..._

 _._

 _._

 _Though the most powerful kind of Soul I have found continues to be more unexplainable..._

 _._

 _._

 _The Human Soul... Such a powerful thing at the hands of who wields one..._

 _._

 _._

 _Though mighty in it's natural stated, even without the pure power of Determination, coursing inside..._

 _._

 _._

 _I have found out in time... Since the First, that even when a Soul is taken or used for power, can be..._

 _Unpredictable..._

 _._

 _._

 _But now, I sense the force of something so much darker than what Monster Kind has seen before..._

 _._

 _._

 _Mass Genocide, could not compare to what I fear lies within the path of something I had never thought to see..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A pure Demon_

* * *

Not really a chapter, but the level of importance is high.


	7. Part 6

Part 6

Monster Under My Bed

* * *

Sorry for the delay, my time between stories is stretching a bit thin and writers block is starting to take effect. Summer tends to do this to me.

* * *

As the snow fell around the group they made a quick dash to the skeleton brothers house at the back of the town. Toriel had to wrap the blanket around Jimmy's unconscious body as he tried to keep his face up to her but prevent anyone from seeing him. The risk of someone discovering him as a human weighed too heavily in her mind.

Passing by the outskirts of town, the skeletons lead them straight up to a snow covered cabin that was nestled in the tree line.

"WELCOME LADY ASGORE AND HUMAN TO OUR HOME!" Papyrus kicked to door open. Running through and into the living room. As Toriel stepped inside she could feel the hug of warmth overcome her. It was something that was in short supply for the past 24 hours.

"YOU TWO MUST BE HUNGRY." He looked back before sprinting into the kitchen. Before Toriel could protest, he stuck his head out in a comical sideways fashion. "FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM THE GREATEST COOK IN THE LANDS! He then disappeared.

Sans walked up beside her just shaking his head. "I hope you have a iron stomach. cause ice tried his food, and it's to die for." his smug from looked up to her eyes. Toriel, with God as her strength, resisted the pun's mighty forces and kept a straight face.

"come on," Sans said heading towards a staircase that sat at the far wall. The upstairs over looked the living room with two doors, one making a light show of a storm, before being blocked out by a wall. "we have a place where you can put him." Following the small skeleton up the steps they walked up towards the door that was literally glowing. The first thought Toriel had was that he had a plan to take the human in a unbelievable way. But when he opened the door that thought was destroyed to dust. It was a fairly simple bed room with a medium sized bed sat near the middle of the room with the closest straight across. The window at the back wall was just barely see through with most of the glass heavily covered in frost.

"it's not much, but we weren't really expecting company." Sans walked over to the bed, peeling the covers off to allow someone in. "he can stay in here. we'll have your room just down the hall."

Toriel was half tempted to deny it. She wanted Jimmy to stay as close as to her as possible with the Nightmares about. Letting the snow covered blanket fall to the ground she slides his legs under first before laying him down. Bringing the covers up to just below his chin she gently place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, My child."

Making a quiet retreat for the door she looked around the room once more. Using her magic as a 6th sense to scan the entire house. And thankfully, she found nothing. Stepping out into the hall she closed the door with a sound click. She was tempted to go back in and check but held on the hope that everything was now alright.

"hey, Toriel." Sans appeared beside her. It was a jump scare that she really didn't need. "I was wondering if you could tell me about that robot back their. and why the human did... that?"

Sighing she looks down to the skeleton. "I suppose I could tell you from what I know and what Jimmy has said." Bidding in agreement they both start heading back to the living room.

 _Some time Later..._

As the snow continued to fall outside, the house was dead quiet. It was the kind of slience that was welcomed but feared. He felt it, the feeling that It was too good that at any moment something strike out. When midnight came, Jimmy's biological click told him it was time to wake up. To be ready at the first sign of anything. But his body went against that thought. He was in a sleep he hadn't had for so long now, and he wasn't going to give it up.

" _Jimmy..."_ A heavily disoriented voice filled his ears. He tried to push aside and let sleep continue.

" _Jimmy..."_ His eyes flashed open at the sound of heavy foot steps. He knew who it was, the voice that would dash to the closest every chance he got. The same sounds that metal feet made when running on carpet.

Slowly lifting himself up so that he was sitting against the back board he cleared out his tired eyes before looking up to the door of the bed. Coming into contact with two familiar yellow eyes . "F-Foxy..." The red animatronic stood across from the bed. But what he saw in front of him wasn't like what he had seen for so long. He wasn't a hole filled monster that had a maw of teeth that could cut through bone. His body was a much brighter red with his legs covered in a shaded brown color to give the look of pants. His head wasn't a bare metallic snout but yet a complete face. For a minute, neither moved. Both were locked in each others eyes. One waiting and one planning.

"Just do it." Jimmy bluntly said. Startling even the fox. "Just end it..." tears started to fall. "Just please... let it be over..." He started to choke up. The bot just stared down at the boy. Pity and shame was seeping from his eyes.

"I'm..." he spoke in a much more clearer voice than Jimmy ever heard. "I'm... sorry."

He stopped crying. The sound of Foxy's voice completely changed from his programming to something he hadn't heard for some time. Jimmy looked up in shock, realizing who the voice really belonged to. The bot's jaw lowered in what would be considered a smile.

"Jimmy?" Toriel's voice asked from behind the door. She had awoken a few moments ago to check on him but he didn't answer back. The words were stuck him his throat that wouldn't move.

Turning towards the door, Foxy's mood completely flipped from a smile to a much more darker look. Raising his hook like a wizard would a want, a black mist enveloped the shiny metal before rocketing at the door. It rapidly covered surface before fading away into nothingness.

"Jimmy?" Toriel called. Rattling the door handle in a desperate manner. She knock several times to open the door but found no use

Grinning at his work Foxy turned back to him with a much more concerned look. " _Please listen... you must find-"_

"STAND BACK EVERYONE!" Papyrus shouted. What followed next was something that no one truly expected. A large silver blade smashed through the door edge. Sliding down as it cut through the two sets of hinges that held the door. When the blade hit the floor, the door burst open with Papyrus charging forward. His sword drawn so it could strike down the animatronic. But to his surprise, he flew straight through the foxes body. Falling on to the floor with a heavy this that even made Foxy's right eye twitch as a way of cringing.

Looking back at Jimmy, his jaw dropped at the motion of one word. " _Runnnnn_..."

It was all he said before his body began to rapidly fade. First was his look, it lost it's clean state and returned back to his nightmare form. Once it was clear, it began to faded away. His arms and legs were the first to go. Followed by his chest then his head. The last things to go, were his bright yellow eyes that took one last glance around the room before vanishing.

A dead silence filled the room, Toriel pushed past Sans to comfort Jimmy as he sat on the bed. Wrapping his arms around her he leaned against her shoulders before closing his eyes, letting sleep to slowly return. Sans walked over to the other side of the room, helping his brother to his feet.

"you okay, pap?" he looked at his younger sibling who was running his head/skull. In a blink, he looked at the spot where the robot once was. And without a word, he dashed out if the room. Picking up his a word before vanishing around the corner.

 _Papyrus_

As the skeleton dashed out of the house and into the snowstorm, the snow crunched under his boots as his sword bumped against his bony legs as he ran straight into the center of town. He was looking all around the buildings, looking face against the glass inside any store and house. But turning up empty in his search.

When he got to towards the Inn and general store (cause every town has one) he heard a high pitched bark echo from the alleyway. Backtracking some he looked around the corner, trying to hide himself as much as possible. Which by hiding was standing directly behind a broken lamp. A large metal figure stood at the end of the alley talking with two guards who strange enough, looked like two dogs in armour.

"UNDYNE!" he said running towards the trio. The larger figure turned to the skeleton, removed the helmet that blocked their face and looked back. A women with dirty red hair dropped behind a lightened but dark blue skin looked back with her eye looking down at him. The other was blocked by a pitch black eye-patch.

"Papyrus, what the heck do you want?" she asked in a serious tone that brought him into focus.

"I… I-UH…" Papyrus didn't know what to say. It was his job to report anything about humans to her. But after seeing what the child has been attacked by made him question what he should do. Undyne stated down to him, hand tightening around a deep ocean blue spear.

"I WANT TO REPORT ABOUT A NIGHTMARE." Undyne face palmed. The metal glove doing nothing in the ways of pain.

"Papyrus…" she gritted her teeth. "Why didn't you talk to Sans about…"

"That's not what I meant." the sudden change in his voice caught her off guard. "When I mean nightmare, there is a creature, creatures as it seems capable of attacking living things. One was in our house and I engaged it. But I simply went through it like it wasn't there."

Undyne listened to his words closer than ever. It stared to actually scare her. "Me and Sans has only seen two. A purple bear and now a red orange fox. They kinda look like humans in a way but are much more rounder, their heads looked like a animal and from what we've seen, their actually robots. Or from what Sans said, the shiny metal you can see between their bodies."

After his explanation, Undyne was left pondering about the new information. She knew when Papyrus would make up a story to get attention. But the why he said it, the look in his eyes, she could see it. Fear was just barely staying back.

"Return home. I'll see what I can do." he have her a salute before turning back towards the alley entrance. Running just around the corner.

"Thank goodness." he said wiping his head. "I didn't tell her about the human child. I feel GREAT!" He exclaimed in his usual voice. Running back to his house he didn't realize that someone actually heard him.

* * *

 _ **Don't steal the breath from me tonight. I'm hiding with no means to fight.**_

 _ **There's someone in the hall, I can't escape them all.**_

 _ **I saw who killed, These twisted souls.**_

 _ **They only haunt the child who knows, Or are they in my head?**_

 _ **The Monsters Under My Bed**_

* * *

The bots do have a level of over power when it comes to a certain amount. Foxy appearing in the form of his repaired state is because he had drawn the energy from a point in Jimmy's mind.

There will be NO Sans x Toriel shipping.

 _Until next time in Part 7:_

 _P.s. I have been thinking about a rewrite of Chica's Child._

 _P.s.s What is it with people and the animatronics getting 'dunked on'_


	8. Part 7

Part 7

My Little Horror Story

* * *

I wouldn't consider this a true chapter because of the lack of creativity.

* * *

It was a few hours after Foxy showed up and disappeared. Everyone was gathered in the living room with Jimmy sound asleep across Toriel's lap. Papyrus was busy running from room to room searching for any sign of the animatronic. Walking from his closest and then walking out of the refrigerator.

"GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!" Papyrus flared his arms out. "THERE IS NO SCARY ROBOT ANYWHERE!"

Toriel sighed in relief."Good. Than let us hope it stays that way."

Sans for the time sat in his usual spot on the couch with a bottle of ketchup in one hand. "I just wonder how he could sneak in here.

"That robot-" "His name is Foxy." Jimmy corrected.

"does he have a 'Foxy Grandpa' hat?" Sans could simultaneously hear a chuckle and deep grunt from the boy and skeleton.

"How do you know that?" Toriel looked at him. Wondering how he knew it's name.

"Because... I would be dragged to Freddy Fazbears Pizza everyday where he was."

Now they truly wanted to know. Jimmy mentally smacked himself at even mentioning the pizzeria. "why did that happen?" Sam's asked in a more flat tone.

"Because my father worked there as a guard. Because I was only ten and my brother was always put I was brought along with him. I would stay in the corner, trying to hide from them."

"Who's 'them'?" Toriel was leaning towards a clear guess.

"The robots. Animatronics as my dad called them. There was six of them. Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, Foxy the Pirate Fox, and to different ones. They were ones that people would get in and walk around. Fredbear and Spring."

"So those things back in the ruins." Toriel pondered if it was true. "Where those things there." Jimmy gave a single nod.

"But they weren't really like that. What you saw Foxy before was what he really looked like and then his 'Nightmare' form."

"but why are they called nightmares?" Sans asked in a tone that many few, those who know of his true secret and power would know (Think of a much serious voice when he tells you you're about to be judged.) Jimmy flinched at the ever so dark tone. Sans saw this and inwardly apologized but couldn't help but wonder about the story.

"Well..." He rubbed his temple, trying his best to think of how to describe what had happened over the past 3 years. But every thought he came up with only brought up past pain that still contained.

"It's okay, my child." He looked up to Toriel who was holding him close to her. " Just try your best."

Gulping and nodding Jimmy begins, "It started about three years ago. I think... My dad moved us to new town near the mountain after my mother passed away."

This seemed to pull the sad stings in all three of the monsters. "He became a worker at a pizza restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a mechanic. At first it was... Okay. He got to work with robots which I thought was cool. But when he took me there for the first time... I wished I never went back.

There was... rumors... About how bad kids would be stuffed into what my dad called 'spring suits'. A costume the robots wore or when someone else could. But it was said they were extremely dangerous and dad had to constantly fix them and even bring them home. Each time I looked into their eyes, it felt like I was just staring at... Something other than a animatronic. That's when I began to become terrified by them. And some nights dad would come home with... blood on him."

The three gasped. They knew the idea of a mechanic and if he did work with dangerous suits, it wasn't hard to think what happened each time it happened.

"But my brother," the two skeletons perked up at the sound of a sibling. "He liked to scare me and push me aside every chance he got. And when dad came home with the bots sometimes; he would take the masks and hide, waiting for me."

"Foxy was his favorite one to use."

"Then when my birthday came... It just... got worse. It started five days before; I didn't want it to happy Freddy's but each day I was dragged to it by my brother. But one day... On the day of my birthday, he and his friends gathered around me and teased me. Each one wore one of the masked from the bots. But when my brother said I wanted to go see Fredbear I tried to run. But they grabbed be and brought to the animatronic. It was one of the spring suits. They shoved me so close that I almost ended up shoving me in. But then he said I wanted to kiss Fredbear and shoved me in his mouth.

I begged them to stop... but a second later all I saw was red then.. nothing." It took the three monsters all they could to even try to think what was going through the teens minds. The sight of Jimmy being crushed like that Froggit sent a chill down Toriel's back it could of easily frozen Hell over.

"I didn't what happened until three months later when I woke up in my parents room. Thsts when the Nightmares started coming. At first it started as just nosies but it went to the point where when I finally managed to walk again; I checked the hallway and saw Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" Toriel asked.

"The rabbit. Then came Chica the Chicken, Foxy, and Freddy. I had to try and keep them out or..."

The pause made the group lean closer to the boy. "...or what?"

"I... I don't know. I just spent so long trying to keep them out... I was afraid to know what would happen. But one night... He came."

"Who?" They asked in unison.

"Nightmare. He looked like Fredbear but he was... different. I almost ended up being caught several times. But when he started showing up, things started to change. My dad began to be at home less and less often. When I was able to move around the house again I barely saw my brother. Each time I did his back was turned or I heard him he was crying. But it came to the point where I would just sleep all day, and be awake at night trying to protect myself from the Nightmares."

He looked at the three monsters. Papyrus was shocked to say the least. His happy look had flattened to that of a grim state. Sans was more down then he normally was. His own grin had drop with his eyes now facing the ground. But when he looked to Toriel; she wrapped her arms around him and brouht Jimmy to her chest in a tight embrace.

"I-I'm so-so sorry - * _sniff*_ -Ji-Jim-Jimmy..." She didn't hold back the tears of what a mother could truely know about. The drops ran down her fur where it was now patted as they fell upon Jimmy's hair. Jimmy wrapped his arms around and returned the embrace. Letting his own tears starting to fall.

"it sounded like they all wanna have a... ** _Bad Time_." ** From the corner of his eye, Jimmy could see the flicker of a blue flame come and go in Sans eye socket. A wave of energy blew through him, making shudder at the feeling.

 _**Knock,Knock,Knock**_

"who's there?" Sans said loud enough for the person behind the door to stop. Papyrus, holding back a massive urge to yell at his brother, took in a deep breath before stomping over to the front door. Pulling the door wide open Papyrus is greeted with a Wall over shining metal,

"OH, HELLO UNDY-"H e doesn't finish his greeting as the armored figure stormed inside. Quickly scanning the room before her eyes met Jimmy's.

A large blue spear forms in her hand as she stomps it on the floor. "SEIZE THE HUMAN!"

* * *

 _ **Five nights left to find you**_  
 _ **One last thing to tend to**_  
 _ **You'll fear what I can do**_  
 _ **But you'll never run**_  
 _ **Ghosts warn of my actions**_  
 _ **But I'm the main attraction**_  
 _ **You'll bring my satisfaction**_  
 _ **Our little horror story's just begun**_

(Aviators- Our Little Horror Story)

* * *

If anyone has any ideas how to continue on, then by all means post them in the reviews and I can try to build something out of it.

If someone would like to take the story to continue it PM and we'll talk.


	9. Part 8

Part 8

I Hide Behind the Mask

* * *

 _I never intended to leave them..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I hoped... That the dark shadow that followed us would stop..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _But I came back in this... Form. Trapped by the strings that held me down..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I watched from my spot; Day after Day. Watching the young soul that I saw so much fear be tortured..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _On the day IT happened... I was freed! I could now go and heal his wounds like I had done before. Make him feel part of the family again..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _But I Failed... Not only him. But everyone else. I was hoping he would be safe. But the nightmares of this placed followed him home..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I knew it wasn't his fault for doing it. Nor was it anyone's. They were all tricked... And paid the ultimate price._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I tried to free them. Change them into something that could be their new life. But HE took them. Corrupted them into the darkest of shadows..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Litteral Nightmares._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I tried to get to him. But the demon changed me. I became a walking horror in his eyes. I tried to come to the door, enter his room and see him there with smile at me..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _All I got was the look of pure terror itself..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I had enough of his torture..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I gave him the strenght and lead him to the mountain. I had hope that he would be safe there. But they didn't stop. He went down, and so did I..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Then She found him. I felt some much wa_ _rmth from her, I knew she wouldn't abandon him like I did. The feeling of a heart needing to be comforted..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Then the others came... So many warm, kind hearted soyls filled with so much Determination to just make him smile like I did..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _But they weren't safe anymore. No one was now. I needed them to run. Scare them with what I knew could send them on a path to light and protection..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I found him with the puppet I made. It was the closest I've been to him for so long. I saw his condition..._

 _.. He was dying where he stood._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I have to act fast. The Nightmares are approaching and I fear..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _That this ending will not be what we all hoped for._

* * *

 ** _I wear the face of my Enemy..._**

 ** _I hide Behind the Mask. Hide Behind the Mask_**

* * *

I'll let you all guess on who this is now. And be aware, it might not be who you all think it is. This will be one of two remaining direct POVs from characters.

Note: Its not from anyone seen in the story yet.

With how the story is progressing, I have decided it will end generally end at Part 15 But mate have one or two more added later.


	10. Part 9

Part 9

I Got No Time

* * *

Got this entire thing done in one day. Inspiration is steadily coming back.

* * *

Jimmy shrinked back into the couch as the large blue spear came dangerously close to slicing half his nose. He had a moment before it fell between his legs and caused a massive tear to form. Toriel quickly grabbed the spear with her hands now covered in a orange flame as she yanked the spear away from Undyne.

" **What do you think you're doing!?"** She yelled so loud the snow on the roof collapsed to the ground outside.

Undyne had to do a double take at the monster that now held her magic weapon in her grasp.

"Queen Toriel! You're alive?!"

"Yes. And you have 10 seconds to explain why you dare attacked my child." Her motherly voice had darkened to a new tone that surprised even Sans.

He knew her real voice. Even when they talked through a large stone wall. This wasn't that nice, calm women he would visit. Jimmy had to look at who just said those words to make sure he heard what the person said. She was now a force of unbelievable power that was now a whole new level of pissed.

"Your highness?" Undyne raised a brow. "This is a human! The seventh soul that can finally give Asgore the strength to destroy the barrier!"

"And pray tell." Toriel's eyes narrowed. "What did he have to do to get those souls? Kill innocent children while he just sat on his throne as he wait. All when he could of just taken one to gather the others." A lone trear streaked down the side of her cheek. She remembered their faces; the curiosity and kindness each one made her heart glow. But when they left, it dimmed out. And when she knew that they all shared the same fate, she felt herself grow colder. She was Determined to prevent it continuing.

"He did it for the greater good for all of us! He's the one who will punish those who dared trapped us down here. And each soul is one step closer to the end. And he," She points to Jimmy who was now holding tightly to her side.

"Is the last piece. The last human whose death will be our salvation!"

Anyone, that being Sans, could see a inferno light up in the former queen's eye. This where she would end that. "No."

Her voice had now completely lost it's original tone. "I may not be one for violence,"

She takes the spear in her right hand, letting the end hit the ground she focused her fire magic into the weapon. Realising what Toriel was doing Undyne tries to revert it. But the magic of a boss monster of _her_ kind was too much. The blue light shifts to a Sun orange as the head splits apart into now 3 points instead of one.

(Think of a slimmer version of Asgore's battle fork.)

Everyone was baffled. To see a monster overrule another's on their own was rare because it took so much energy to do.

"You." she drops it in both hands. "Monster, Nightmare or anything else will not harm my child."

Undyne stood there in disbelief. Here before her was the original queen of the underground thought to be dead; defending a human that would set them all free. Reaching behind her armour Undyne slowly began summoning another spear. Keeping it small enough so that no one could see.

"Very well your highness. If we can't have him," she clenched it tightly in her hand.

"THEN YOU CAN JOIN HIM!" She pulls out it tried to thrust the blade into the human's chest. Toriel quickly brings hers' down and catches it in the three spikes.

"Jimmy, Run!" She focused a build of magic into the battle fork as a bright flash filled the house. Undyne tried shielding her eyes from the intense light as Sans used his magic to pick the boy up and send him through the door.

The second he was outside he was hit with a massive wave of freezing cold that almost made him trip into the snow drifts. The area was blinding with the snow howling in the wind with the windows of the house that gave off the only nearby light was slowly icing over. He could hear the sound of things crashing that told him he shouldn't be here. Trying to get his eyes see in the dark he tried to stay close to the buildings. Wishing every God he knew that he still had his flashlight. It was literally his only weapon against the animatronics.

" _HUMAN!"_ Undyne tells out. Jimmy looks briefly over his shoulder to see the armoured fish summon a swarm of blue spears. As she goes to through them he watched as both Toriel and Papyrus tackles her to the ground.

"HUNAN, GET AWAY QUICKLY! WE WILL TRY TO TALK TO UNDY!"

Heeding the skeleton's words Jimmy ran out into the blinding snow. Seeing the human escaping Undyne mustered a wave of energy that knocked the two monsters off her. Summoning the wave again she starts firing random bolts into the haze. Hopping that one would land a direct hit. But her progress was halted when a wave of fire flared around her in a large circle. Startled she tried to blast away the fire but is stopped when a wall of bones bolts out if the ground.

Toriel stood before her with her fork held in front of her. Sans stood beside her with his hand held up while Papyrus stood on the opposite side with his bone sword drawn.

"I'm warning you Now. Stand down or-"

* _F_ _NaF 3 Screech*_

The four monsters all jumped at the sudden noise. Undyne saw that the three lost their focus as she swung a new spear out. Destroying the bones and putting out the fire. The sudden action causes the three to jump back as she unleashed a wave spears at them. Sans was able to easily deflect them to the ground in front of them but some did come close.

Preparing for another Undyne goes to do the attack again. But stops when she sees a small shadow walk by, stop and run away. With her anger boiling she cancels the attack.

"GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME,COWARD!" Undyne tells running after the boy.

But unknown to her and the others; Jimmy was heading the other way from them on the opposite side of town.

With being in the dark a lot his vision did adjust over time to help him see the smallest of disturbance. This did help out when a nightmare would be at the door and he couldn't tell if there was breathing or not.

* _FNaF 1 Freddy Laugh*_

If Jimmy wasn't frozen before by the snow, he was a literally a statue now. Slowly turning behind him, knowing something's there; he closes his eyes for five seconds before opening them.

In the haze of the snow, a dark figure with its arms stretched to the sides. At first he couldn't tell who it was. Until he looked higher up to see the faint outline of a top hat.

Freddy stood still with his blue eyes breaking through the darkness. The faded outline of his body in the storm made his movement's towards the boy look like a predator approaching. Jimmy could hear the screeches of the little Freddlites; demanding the larger bear to let them loose. Stumbling to his feet he starts to ran as fast as he could. His bare feet stung at each step as his legs threatened to lock up and give away like rusty joints. As fast as he did when he first ran away. Only looking back to see a sign in lights called Grillby's to flicker into nothing as Freddy pasted by. Ducking around a corner the human makes a mad dash towards the visible tree line.

But something made him stop dead in his tracks. When he came up to the tree line, he was dumbfounded to find not a single flake of snow _anywhere_ on the other side. But yet one thing stood out. A old wooden sign about ready to fall over by the slightest of breezes that said ' This Way To Waterfall' and 'Junkyard'. He knew if he stayed here any longer he was sure to die.

But he didn't want leave. Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus. They had helped him in a way he hasn't felt before. Praying that they will be alright he musters whatever energy he still had and ran into the thick of the trees. Staying as close to the path as possible.

Just as he entered the woods Freddy casually walked up to the sign. Running a claw over it before it collapsed into a pile of dust that was gently swept away by the wind. Scanning over the forest Freddy started at every inch of it. Taking in the heavy detail to find what he was looking for.

And he did. A spot in the bushes was early pushed away like someone had walked through. Growling in a low, sutile tone, the three mini bears that occupied his chest cavity jumped out of various holes before dashing across the ground and into the underbrush. Once he no longer saw them, the brown bear himself stepped forward into the bush. Rubbing his claw tips on everything they graze as a black mist washed over the contact point. In moments the mist surges through until whatever was touched now shriveled up into a decayed state.

On the other side of town, Undyne was still running through the snow storm following the direction the shadow had gone. She was a bit confused at how a human, a human CHILD; moved so fast.

Coming up to a road that branched out from Snowdin to several other villages and settlements, Undyne was finally able to clear the snow wall.

" _I am going to tear that kid to pieces…"_ she said as she shook the snow off her armour. Looking up to the roof of the Underground she saw the still presence of light shining down from the surface. She always did want to see what actually made the light cycle each day. Changing from yellows and oranges to whites and blues. A thought in her mind told her she can very soon. And the boy called Jimmy would give her just that. Heading down the main path that would break away to connect to the various areas, she had to focus her one good eye to help see in past the dark forest before her. Scanning the trees as she got closer a strange feeling began to fill her mind. It was that I'd uneasiness; that what she was thinking could be around her.

And something there was.

It was a large black figure that stood in the path. The area behind it was clear of any signs of snow. Not even the winds of the blizzard even touched the trees. But being still night time it was strange to her seeing something dark still be visible. The only off set she could see was two areas of yellow with some parts giving off a reflective shine. It's massive jaw hanged down showing off rows of teeth.

To her it looked like a mutated bear monster, "You there!" She points her spear at the bear. Walking over to it without little worry.

She didn't stop until she was now just four feet away from it, "Have you seen a human come by."

It wasn't much a question but more like a demand. Undyne waited for an answer but got nothing. When she huffed and was about to threaten it a ear screeching scream came roaring from the trees behind her. Undyne had little time to react before a large metal claw clamped around her neck. Dropping the spear as she was lifted in the air her gaze returned to the bear. His blood eyes off set the darkness around them as the monster tried to get loose from the Nightmare's grip.

"AAAGGGH! UNHAND ME YOU-" She didn't finish before the very breath she had disappeared from her lungs. She could feel a massive fist making contact with her armour that went straight to her stomach.

Undyne groaned at the feeling of possibly several bones shattering into dust but the damage didn't affect her soul.

* _SNAP_ *

Looking behind the bear she could see two more creatures of the same kind walk out of the shadows. The first was a purple blue rabbit whose chest was completely spliced open. And the other was what she could tell was a chicken due to the beak. The yellow of its body gave off a strange orange glow.

Looking back she watched as a large black mist began forming in his jaws. It traveled from his inner body up his arm till it started seeping into Undyne's armour.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

* _ ***CLANG****_

Glancing down she saw what he did. All of her armour had fallen of her body and was melting away on the ground like in a pool of acid. The black puddle bubbles for a moment until it started crawling into Nightmare's exposed parts. Undyne looked at the action in pure shock and what she couldn't believe she had.

Fear.

And Nightmare knew this. He could feel her fear just boiling inside her. Inching deeply he waited for it to come up. What did was a red mist like mass that started to rise above Undyne's heart. Clenching her teeth with enough force to chip one, an unbelievable level of pain raced up from the ends of her limbs into her chest and out into the animatronic.

To her it felt like she was dying when still alive. To Nightmare it was his first taste of what a boss monster would be like.

"W **h** _a_ t A **r** _e_ Th **e** _S_ ev **e** _n_ So **u** _l_ s." Nightmare's voice cracked. It was different compared to what he sounded like before. Undyne tried to summon her spears but Nightmare dug his thumb into her throat. Jerking the rusty metal he causes a slash on her blue skin as a trail of blood began to form. He held the blood back with his thumb as she let out a slight gasp.

" **N** _O_ W." he roared.

She didn't say anything. Growing tired of this he lifts his free hand up before throwing it forward. Not stabbing it with his claw or a punch to knock every ounce of air out of her, his hand fases into her just, right where her heart and soul is.

The monster yelled out in pain as a unholy darkness invaded her. Memories of the past were covered in a blanket of shadow as every moment she was sad, scared or angry all flooded back at once. They stayed there for a few moments before Undyne went limp. Pulling his hand out he let her dropped to the snow in a hard thump. The cut on her neck quickly began to leaking out as the snow turned crimson with a puddle quickly forming where she laid. Nightmare looked behind him where Bonnie and Chica stood. Knowing Freddy was already busy with the child.

"G **o.** _F_ e **a** _s_ t **U** _p_ o **n** _T_ h **i** _s_ W **o** _r_ l **d.** " Nightmare's gaze slowly drifted back to the treeline. His eyes focusing on a small red dot that was out of place. Raising his left hand he points to the light,

"K **I** _L_ L."

At the command Bonnie vanished into a cloud of darkness before it went into the forest. Chica turned back towards Snowdin before starting up into a run. She ran until her yellow back vanished into the snow storm.

But one was missing; Foxy.

He was tempted to go and hunt down the fox. Making him suffer for disobeying him. Since the beginning the fox had been the most hardest of the four he had. He did things differently than ordered. While his speed and ability to get actually inside the boy's closet was a great idea, he would never strike. Just sit there with his head out the door watching the boy.

But a thought dragged him away from the fox.

He could feel something. Something new and pure.

Six powerful forms of energy located deep in the underground. Looking off into the distance he took in a deep breath. His eyes widening at the scent of pure power untouched like this world.

He wanted it. And he would stop at nothing to get it.

Glancing back to the red light, his massive jaw dropped before a beam of purple energy exploded into the trees. Once the deed was done he turned back to the direction the energy was coming from. Taking just one step he sinks into the ground of his shadow before it snaked away. Paying no heed to the still active camera watching his departure.

But unknown to anyone, even Nightmare himself, was that a yellow flower was hiding behind the tree where the camera was blasted. Over hearing and watching he waits till they were gone before sinking into the earth.

Over at Undyne's unconscious body a swarm of roots began to sprout from the ground. One wrapping carefully over the cut to stop the bleeding as the others started wrapping her body. They being pulling back into the ground as the soil covered over the monster's body. Leaving nothing but a disturbed patch of dirt.

* * *

 _ **I got no time  
I got no time to live  
I got no time to live, and I can't say goodbye  
And I'm regretting having memories  
Of my friends who they used to be  
Beside me before they left me to die**_

(Five Nights at Freddy's 4: I Got No Time)

* * *

I get that Toriel might be out of character with being this overall violent but it's what a mother would do to protect their child. To anyone wondering, look up the Toriel Guardian fanmade boss battle to get a sense at what's to come of her.

Don't worry only 4 characters die in this story and Undyne isn't one of them. I also now figures that this story will have at least 20 parts now.

Also I want to know any good Undertale songs with lyrics that could go with this story since most of them have been FNaF.

Until next time in Part 10: Welcome to Your Nightmare

Can you guess who's next to witness living horror :)? And what is our favorite flower up to now?

P.s. no one has properly guessed who it is in Part 8. The answer will be revealed in Part 11.


	11. Part 10

Part 10

Welcome to Your Nightmare

* * *

The dialogue is not exactly in character because it was be too complicated to write it all.

It's Time to for the Monsters to fight Back

(Sorry for the delay. Got busy.)

* * *

In a distant part of the Underground, a loud gasp echoed through a large white and red cube like building with the sign saying 'Lab' above the door was dead silent.

' _Oh...nononono…'_

The thought ran through the mind of the royal scientist, Alphys, who was running from machine to machine trying to take into account of what was happening.

Cameras that she used to monitor the entire Underground were going out one by one, and the power itself was flickering between being onto dimmed out until darkness filled the building. She had checked the connection between the lab and the Core and found nothing wrong. She checked it Mettaton was being stupid by being turned on while charging but found him in his humanoid form sleeping while his right leg was positioned behind his head as pillow.

Paying little heed to the robot, Alphys ran back to the main computer terminal where just a few cameras were giving live through a storm of static.

"Nononono…" She frantically turned dials and switches trying her best to establish connection.

"Oh… what is going on!?"

She pounded her head off the control board twice. As she was about to hit her head again she heard a distinct buzzing sound. Rushing over to her desk she pick up a small black device that had two wings flashing lights with a green bar graph on the front face reaching half way. Waving it around its wings dropped and raised with a sounding buzz of its motors as it continued to scan the area. She got the idea of it from a old movie that fell into the Underground back from the year 1984 and found the device very handy for her research. But up until a day ago nothing was out of place until it started to randomly buzz.

It was quickly followed by the heaviness in the air along with the random weather change and camera malfunctions. It was happening too fast for her to understand at the least. When she _did_ try to find the cause via the monitor, the last thing she saw was a yellow, purple and black mass standing some distance before the camera cut out. Then the others started to fail. And that was just minutes ago. She knew deep down that something was coming.

"HEY!" A male voice called out. It didn't sound like Mettaton and was more pitched. Turning around she was meet with three things.

One, Flowey the Flower was right now in her lab not destroying everything. She remembered things like this popping up over the Underground time to time. Two, there was a giant hole in the steel floor that was blown out to reveal a dirt bed. And three, the massive cocoon of vines sitting in said hole. Noticing that he had her full attention, he turned back to the cocoon as he carefully retracted his vines. When most of them were gone, the scientist instantly saw blue skin mixed with red hair.

She ran over. Nearly tripping on her lab coat. "Undyne!"

Suspending her in a vine bed, Flowey's steem grew longer to give the monsters some space. Looking over her dear friend she saw that large cut right on her jugular vein. Wrapped heavily with blood soaked vines. Her black shirt was torn apart above her heart with her skin more blackened. Not like a bruise, but a infection.

"What…" she tried to hold back tears. "What happened to her." She looked to Flowey for a answer. Waiting for either a snotty remark or insult. Instead though, she got straight forward answer.

"Have you been checking all over the place."

She nodded, "From what I could. The cameras have been going off since that storm in Snowdin just popped out of nowhere. And the pke levels of the area has been significantly increasing."

Taking a moment to think it over, Flowey thought back to the previous encounters.

"There's something here in the Underground. It's… so dark…" his voice cracked for a moment. Trying to hold back the darkness that was trying to take over. "At first I thought it wasn't anything until I meet the new human."

"Jimmy. I heard over the camera's audio."

He nodded, "But these… things came here too. From what I've been able to get is that their called Nightmares. And have a extreme interest with him."

The gears on her head started turning. It would explain the sudden change in energy but there was so many questions without answers. But those thoughts were pushes away when both saw movement on the temporary bed.

" _uhhh_ …." Undyne groaned. Lifting a hand to hold her aching head.

"Undyne!" Alphys quickly reached out to help her sit up. Feeling that the cut should be okay now Flowey slowly removed his vines from her neck. When the scientist saw that large blood scar go straight across her neck, she made at least ten different prays to every god possible to thank for her still breathing.

" _Alphys?"_ She asked in a raspy voice.

"It's alright, Undyne. You're safe now."

Just at that very moment, the meter in her hands blurred to life. The wings were now fully extended with the svren now flat lined red. Flashing brightly as just then, the list that went out. The entire lab goes pitch black with the only source of light coming from the meter. Just enough to lite up all three monsters faces in its glow

" _Alphys_ ," another but familiar voice called out. Just barely visible in the dark was the pink glow of Mettaton's heart shaped chest plate with his eye giving off a faint purple glow.

" _What in the name of all things glorious have you been- Ooo! A Bunny!"_

 _*FNaF 3 Screech*_

The monsters quickly turned to the direction of the ear piercing roar. Seeing a faint outline of a tall bulky figure standing at the main doorway. It's own purple eyes were like daggers into someone's own as his own purple body seemed to give off its own glow so that he was completely visible even in the pitch darkness. Uncovering their ears they all glanced at the nightmare. Undyne was mighty pissed, trying to stand and summon a spear but collapsed from the lack of magic. Flowey leaned further back. The memory of what Nightmare did literally came flooding back at once. Mettaton was for the most part calmer than what one would expect. That being a robot himself.

But Alphys, she was speechless. Never in her time as a scientist who study the workings of magic, the powers of the soul and tried to find ways to free the monsters, was she almost brain dead. The meter in her hand was shaking sporadically as a sudden surge of sparks caused the screen to blow out and on of the wings to be sent flying into the ceiling. No one had noticed, no one has flinched or took a second to think.

At Bonnie, his jaw was dropped wide open. Like a predator that just found an unbelievable meal, his gaze shifted between the four monsters before him. The flower and blue monster he could feel such a level of weakness inside of them, all it would take would be to just scare them into complete death. The third yellow one however… was like a buffet with all his favorite things. Nervousness, Shock, Confusion, and _Fear._ So much so that it felt like it could flood this entire room. Then there was the other monster. A humanoid robot that Bonnie was drawing a blank on. He felt very little fear. Not enough to satisfy any of the Nightmares by a long shot. His gaze then locked back onto to Alphys.

She was perfect.

Slowly raising his arm up his claws pointed forward, muttering a single word.

" _K_ **I** L **L** "

Instantly she began to tremble. The others quickly going to her side but was stopped as a black mist emitting from his legs swarmed forward.

Flowey and Undyne were the first to be touched as their pain from before went beyond the levels of insanity. Causing both to grab their bodies like they would fall apart at any moment as the back away to the wall. Mettaton, not knowing what it was, stood there before he was sent flying backwards through a computer server, a bookshelf and a metal door head first. His body spasmed and sparked before falling limp on the ground.

Seeing the threats taken care of Bonnie went back to the only monster left.

Alphys stood there. Her limbs had locked up to being literal stone where she stood. She could feel the ground leave from beneath her clawed feet. Now floating in the air with Bonnie's hand lifted like he was levitating her. Their eyes stared into each other for the moment. Bonnie could see such a large amount of Fear inside the monster and it was all his now. Lifting his free hand a dark mist quickly started to surround the metal limb; preparing to the everything in one single move.

To the sides, Mettaton groaned as he scanned himself over. He could feel several wires broken and his soul was stinging from the attack. Sitting back up his one cleared eye instantly locked onto the pair still standing. He watched as the nightmare was concentrating a much more lethal attack that he knew that a monster like Alphys couldn't survive in any way possible. Forced all of his energy and magic from inside him his body quickly began to grow as his shoulders and chest became larger, shifting into a much more armoured form. Using her powerful and glorious legs she jumps from her spot. Sprinting as fast as she could time seemed to slow down as Bonnie pulled his hand back. Flattening it out so that his claw tips would easily cut through the skin and bone. The scientist continued to try to break loose, having more tears to fall from behind her glasses.

" _Alphys_!"

Mettaton pushed the monster as hard as she could. Alphys was went flying back as she skidded across the ground on her stomach. Grunting in pain from the sore spot her thoughts were quickly shattered as the sound of circuits popping filled the room. All eyes had dropped on the humanoid robot and nightmare animatronic who's claw was now in place of the entertainer's neck joint. Mettaton's entire body dropped like a rock in water as several parts busted by the sudden force caused more circuits and oil to spread out on the floor. His head jerks a bit from the lack of power as he slowly glances over to his creator. The light in his one visible eye glowing as bright as possible.

"Runnn _nnn…_ "

The light in his eye slowly faded into a dark state. Bonnie, noticing the now dimmed light, tilted his hand to the side so that the head now fell to the ground. Breaking like a vase as it rolled closer to the doctor. Alphys said nothing, did nothing. She showed not pain or fear.

But emptiness.

Like a black hole now growing inside of her chest. Undyne, still with a limp, walked over behind the doctor as she bent down wrapping her arms around her. She knew the feels they both had for each other, but right now one was quickly falling apart. Flowey on the other hand was more shocked at what was now happening.

For a human to absorb a monster SOUL, they would grow in strength. Even though Monster soul were weaker and disappeared not long after death, they came in the same form like everyone had, a white silver upside down heart. For a monster to absorb a human soul would be like becoming a god. But after his first encounter with the Nightmares, he prayed to every god known that he wouldn't find out.

Sadly, the prays came unanswered.

As the soul drifted up to the rabbit's face level, he was surprised to see such a strange spectacle before him. He takes on a deep inhale, smelling the negative emotions coming from the three monsters present. But this _thing_ was giving off so much raw power. He remembered when he asked what it was like taking in a soul from one of the many creatures around this place. Nightmare said it was like being able to control everything around you. It was all Bonnie needed to know. Thrusting the same hand he just killed the other robot with he grabs the heart and crushes it. In seconds the purple bunny's hand starts shaking violently, traveling through his arm until his chest puffed out like a deep breath. A orange glow began to radiate out of the large tear in his chest as the purplish blue color started to take on a much more yellow tint. Roaring from the sudden jolt of energy he clinches his chest as he could feel his whole head shift. His eyes and mouth become much more rigid than before with his glowing eyes now replaced with bright orange blobs. In one swift motion his arms swing out, like the scene of the Tenth Doctor regenerating his arms and head erupt three pillars of fire that instantly blasted everything within range.

Flowey had seen this kind of thing before. He's done it himself in other timelines. But what he saw was something that even he didn't want to know the results of.

"Get around me, Now!"

Doing as Flowey said they stood close as he quickly wrapped his vines around both of the monsters. The three began sinking into the ground as fast as possible while Bonnie collapsed back into his shadow form. Now giving off a dark red glow as it slithered out of the building. Just as the ground covered over her, Alphys was stared at someone she knew for so long now be victim to the consuming flames that will turn what was left to dust.

And in one brief glimpse, a lone tear trailed down her cheek as the soil darkened her vision.

* * *

Back in Snowdin, Sans, who after the fight was actually resting in his nice warm bed, jerked violently up.

" _That's one…"_ His voice in a deep tone. His white eyes were replaced with dark pits as one flared pink before returning to normal.

" _It seems that someone really does… wanna have a_ _ **Bad Time...**_ "

His one eye flares back up. This time in a mix of blue and yellow fire.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Underground, a lone figure stopped in their tracks at the feeling of the powerful magic of a soul being used. It's white eyes breaking the light as it faced the direction of the Lab. Hanging it's head down in a sorrowed manner as to respect the loose.

" _That's one…_ " It's voice carried out like a echo.

Turning it's attention to the sign before it, it's gaze fell to the one that said 'Junkyard'. Glancing in the direction it could feel two forms of life. One dark that stung at the very presence and another that was filled with the determination to live but the fear of what may come. It's legs lifted off the ground, hovering in place before it slowly flew into their direction.

The only thing that anyone could see of such figure was a faint outline of a pale face that disappeared into the vast forest like a ghost.

* * *

 _ **They creep out of the shadows  
Robotic Teddy Bears  
You'll never see them coming  
Welcome to your nightmares  
They want to find and kill you  
I gotta watch these Teddys  
Can we survive this job?  
Five Nights at Freddy's**_

TeamHeadKick: Welcome to your Nightmares

* * *

That is now one out of six deaths to happen in this story. Can you guess who's next?

Yes, Nightmares can also absorb SOULS. In addition to now the Halloween Animatronics, I do need ideas as to what Foxy and Freddy would be. The current ideas are their forms in the FM (FanMade) FNaF games called Final Nights, The Joy of Creation and Sinister Turmoil. For those who don't know about them look them up.

Can anyone take a guess at the reference in this.

(From the previous post:

Giving the fact that Again I have not played any FNaF game (except demos for 2,3 and 4) or undertale for the most matter characters and areas will be changed up. As seen in Part 9. Another thing is what will be happening at to them. As possible spoilers, 6 Characters will permanently die in this story. As just seen. BUT That can be changed depending on the ending. I've made now three alternate endings to this story. The Good Ending, The Dark Ending, and The Blood Ending. I won't say What each one would be so I'll leave it to a vote. First ending choice to reach 30 votes is what will be this stories permanent ending. I will NOT add the other two after the one is chosen.

(FYI If your name tag in the reviews is just called 'guest' and there is one for each choice and there are others, that will only count as one vote each.)

EDIT: I now have a poll for you to vote in.

For anyone wondering why it does take time to write something like this, I'll tell you. Its because everything so far about this story and 4 others has all been written on just my phone in Google docs. And then transferred over to this. So since possibly last November I've been writing this on a tiny on screen keyboard that does hurt my fingers, head and eyes. But giving what I've started. I want to finish it

I think this is all that should be enough for you all to getting thinking at what's to come. Note: if you ask about what I mean about the story, I will NOT answer. HOWEVER, I will say that the reviewers: SabereCommander, Multipule-Characters1-Acct, and Spyash2 are all semi close.)

Until next time in Part 10

# **Determination**


	12. Part 11

Part 11

C-H-I-C-A

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, it seems the order in which I work has now gone in reverse now**

* * *

 _Previously, Snowdin._

"Jimmy!" A voice yelled over the snow storm. "Jimmy!"

A large blast of cold wind blew past the monster. Causing her to pull her coat closer to her. It did little to block out the chill as the once brown jacket was now a faded white covered in snow with actual icicles hanging of the edges.

Lifting her head up, Toriel squinted her eyes to try to see through the thick storm but the trees and snow made it difficult to see just a few feet in front of her. When Undyne had went after Jimmy, it took her a moment to realize that he didn't know where to go and that the Undyne knew the Underground like the back of her hand.

But fear of what might happen if he ran into the Nightmares made her to go out in the sudden blizzard. But after walking around in the snow, going past Snowdin's limits and into the woods that surrounded the village and even the doorway to the Ruins, her hopes of finding him rapidly dropped.

In a familiar flash and pop, the sound of slippers sinking into the ground made the monster turn and look down to see Sans with his coat zipped up with his hoodie up. His smile though had greatly dropped. Now more like if one was to have a funny but mean thought in their mind.

"ready?" He said extended his hand.

Toriel wasn't ready to go back. Her mind focused on finding her child. But the harsh wind made her think otherwise. Taking his hand their both literally warp back to the Skeleton Bros house where Papyrus had a slightly too big fire going.

On the TV.

"MISS ASGORE, DID YOU FIND JIMMY?" Papyrus looked up to her with hope in his eye sockets.

Moving over to the front door, Toriel hangs the snow covered coat to hopefully melt off. Sighing as she didn't heed the skeleton's words. He goes to run up and ask, but is stopped when Sans grabs his brother's gloved hand. Before he could yell out what he was doing, Papyrus's caught onto the gaze his brother gave him. Shaking his head to just leave her be.

When they turned back to Toriel, she was dragging herself to the stairs. Slowly taking each step like she was trying to climb a mountain. Once she does reach the top, her slow walk passes by the two bedrooms down the hall out of the brothers sight.

"she's just trying to hope for the best for Jimmy. a mother's instincts kick in even if it isn't theirs."

"BUT SANS, DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT THOSE THINGS GOING ALL OVER THE-OHMYGOSHIHAVETOCALLTHEKING!"

In a blink of an eye, Papyrus literally disappears from his place beside Sans. The short brother just stood there shaking his head before he headed to his favorite spot on the couch. Watching fire on the screen as it made a crackling sound through the speakers. But Sans mind wasn't focused on the TV. Nor his brother or Toriel. Not even the front door still opened.

No, his mind was in a deep thought he still couldn't get around. The timelines… everything he's seen and experienced showed nothing pointing to this. It would the same kid over and over doing one of three things. And yet here he was with something completely new and even more deadly than any route before.

And deep down, Sans felt like he knew the outcome. And that no matter what, nothing could reset this.

 _Meanwhile, in Toriel's room_

The lights were off, the door locked and the window curtain shut. Shrouding the room in a blanket of darkness that the only source of light was from outside that made the room have almost a blue glow.

Sitting at the foot of her bed, if she could call it that, Toriel stared at the tan wall opposite to her. Her ruby eyes (I'm making them ruby, sue me if you don't like it.) we're bloodshot from the lack of sleep and high amounts of frustration surging in her.

It left a pit larger than the Underground inside of her. To watch such a helpless life be tortured in a way that death would seem like the easy way out. She never asked for this. Only that the child next to fall would stay away from the dangers this part of the world held. But she didn't expect to have one even worse come following down.

Images of Jimmy raced into her mind; the moments she found him, her by his side at night to ensure him to that smile.

Her eyes clenched shut at that image. When they were together for those short five days and nights, whenever they did something it would bring a warm flame to her heart.

But that flame was no more. Just a piece of ash just barely glowing was all that was left.

Now, her heart felt like the storm outside. Cold, raging, and angry.

Her fists clenched tightly.

No. She wasn't going to just let something happen to Jimmy anymore. She tried doing the peaceful route but that has failed on a bloody scale.

No, she would stand in the face of darkness. It was time to show what the Underground's former Queen could truly do.

Jolting to her feet, she marches over to her bag that had some supplies she managed to bring with them. Tossing it onto the bed she dumps everything out. Until one final shake makes three items clang together. One was a obvious crown. 7 gems circled the top that represented each soul trait. It was more bronze than gold with the points outlined in a orange sliver. The second item was a gauntlet type arm piece that covered from the base of one's fingers up to the elbow and have a smaller part travel up the inner part of the arm. It was a flat black, much like Undyne's armour, that bore two hearts. One on the palm and the other on the side. Both matching two of the gems the crown had.

The final piece to fall with the others was a sash like belt. The gold plating that made the metal band still dotted with one thing that Toriel hoped to never see.

Human Blood.

After soo long. Hundreds of years since that fateful time when Monster kind was fighting in a ever losing war. It was the time she was younger. To a human's age point not even past her 30s. It was the time Toriel started to believe that conflict could be resolved with peace.

But that day was not today.

Grabbing each piece she forces the gauntlet over her right arm. It grows and deflates at the change in size. Next was the sash. Tossing it over her head she secured it tightly to her person. The royal symbol placed perfectly on top of her heart. Then finally the crown.

She remembered that day too. The day Toriel revoked her title as queen and went into exile. She knew from there things would change.

She also knew what the King will do.

She knew, this was her time.

Tightly grasping the crown she brings it up to her head. Minding her horns as it sunk into place like she always wore it. In unison, all three pieces begin to quickly vibrate as a rainbow of light consumed her body.

 _Back with Sans..._

 _Clang._

 _Clang._

 _Clang._

Sans grunted at the sound of metal coming down the stairs.

"pappy, I get you're trying to be ready but you don't have to-" Sans didn't feel like finishing that sentence. His eyes locked onto the white and gold plated monster that stood at the base of the stairs.

Toriel, standing in her armoured glory with now a white battle fork with a thick orange flame covering the end stared back at the skeleton. His hand slowly rising from behind the couch with a thumb raised.

Neither monster said a word. For just ten seconds their eyes locked to tell the other what was to happen. Sans gave a single nod, and teleported away. Toriel swiftly moved over to the door, almost ripping it off its hinges as she stepped out into the storm. While not as bad as before, the wind had died down to leaving a heavy snowfall to cover the area.

The snow did little to stop her. Her fire magic was running through the armour like veins as each step caused a pocket of snow to melt. Any flakes that made contact to the metal hissed as it evaporates.

Homing in on her senses, she approached the center of town. Scanning over every speck of light and shadow for anything to pop out. Voices, her hearing can feel each one around. Her sight, she sees the buildings, the lights and a figure.

Her eyes locked onto the figure that stood some distance away from her. It was yellow covered heavily in snow. Giving the figure a much more faded look in the wind. With one form of life light breaking through. The one orange eye the animatronic still had.

Her eyes narrowed, teeth clenched and grip tightened. Bringing the fork to her hands, the fire races down the length of the staff as she aimed forward and let loose a beam of fire at the figure's direction.

Chica was completely unprepared for the blast that came her way before flying back into a tree. Snapping it like a matchstick before struggling to her feet. Her good eye snapping in multiple directions before focuses on Toriel. Roaring in anger, the nightmare charges forward. Not caring of the snow that did little to stop or slow her movement as both were soon on top of each other.

Grasping the fork with her metal claws Chica tries to yank the weapon free or cause Toriel to lose her balance. But the monster stood firm as both were practically dancing in the clear spot that had a puddle 3 inches deep formed. Both struggled to make the other to falter; Toriel had magic and hundreds of years of experience behind its use and even without the armour she knew combat. But Chica had raw strength with Fear, a overly powered metal body and the power of a soul surging through her body. But there was one thing she had that the monster didn't.

From inside of her chest, a low grumble emitted from her stomach as the area just below her destroyed bib started to bulge. Noticing the change Toriel quickly pushes her right arm up causing the staff end to hook the robot's arm. Throwing her aside just as her chest cavity exploded in a blur of pink. Toriel couldn't believe it, she was trying to fight a little cupcake with big eyes and razor sharp teeth from biting off her face.

Stumbling back she tries swiping away with the fork but found it hard to land a hit on something moving at a unbelievable speed. Seeing her opponent occupied Chica lungs forward with her claws outstretched. Running as fast as possible as her massive body collides with Toriel. Both toss and tumble across the snow as the fork was tossed in the air away from them. Chica was like a machine gun landing slash after slash on the boss monster but Toriel was just as fast using her arm guards to avoid injury.

Chica grew even more frustrated at the fact of how little her attack was doing. She was losing energy very fast and had hoped that the being before her would be a feast of to feed off of. But it wasn't Fear she felt coming from Toriel, it was…

 **Determination** (Had to do it (: )

It was too much for the nightmare to handle. And with a powerful shove of her legs Toriel sends Chica tumbling back. Rolling to the side back to her feet, her hand stretches out with her focus on the latter's yellow back.

As if stealing Thor's thunder, the battle fork is ripped from the snow, flips the times in the air and lands tightly in her grasp. Putting all of her magic to her arms and legs, she runs forward at the animatronic. Chica, who was trying to stand back up and take in the slightest bit of rest, suddenly roars out in a tone almost deafening to some.

The fork's teek sunk between the body parts that made up her shape and into the vital endoskeleton. Pulling out cables, wires and the socket that holds the arm in place are torn apart. Stepping back some as the arm flies some distance, the monster looks down at the animatronic. It holding the place that was missing something very important.

"I ask." Toriel says in a tone not used for so long, "Where is my child Jimmy."

Chica doesn't answer. Only letting out a whirl that almost sounded like… crying.

Like one was truly in pure pain. But Toriel had lost that pity. And raised her fork up to strike down on the robot's back.

"WHERE IS HE?!" She yelled fighting back tears. She was never one to take a life. But this was causing a voice in her head to do just that.

Not getting back a reply, she steps forward to deliver the final blow.

* _FnaF 4 Cupcake Screech*_

The monster fell back at her vision being filled with pink again as the cupcake came within a centimeter of biting her nose off. Chica jumps forward getting further away from Toriel as she snatches her arm up. Whirling again as she tried to reconnect it with no success.

 _THUNK_

Her attention turns back to the fight her minion was in. Only to see it on the ground pinned by Toriel's metal boot. It screeches again before she brought down her battle fork. Impaling it on the center tooth as it's jaw snapped in half.

Chica, who nearly drops her arm back in the snow, roared in horror at the sight of something literally part of her being permanently silenced. Toriel attention turned back to the injured nightmare. Her eyes flashing as the remains of the cupcake melted off her weapon.

"I'll ask once again. Where. Is. My CHILD!"

Her weapon primes again, the fire swirling around to unleash a unholy blaze upon the animatronic. Realizing that she might not actually survive this, Chica twists and turns her body into her mist form as it shot off into the dark.

Fighting the urge to let loose a Hell storm, Toriel starts drawing back her magic from the fork back to her armour. With renewed determination, she charges forward into the forest.

Determined to save her child.

Determined, to end this Nightmare.

* * *

 _ **C-H-I-C-A  
I'm never gonna go away  
I look through your right window  
Yellow's all you're gonna see today!**_

 ** _I'm a chicken with a nasty bite_**  
 ** _I'm a girl with an appetite_**  
 ** _The other one's just some party girl_**  
 ** _I've got more fight, Just ask the world._**

 _Chica- Groundbreaking_

* * *

 **As I have been reading the reviews, I've noticed many people saying ideas that this is all in Jimmy's head and that he's imagining it all.**

 **Just to clarify, he's not. Just to clear up future speculation.**

 **This story takes place several months after FNaF 4, the cut scenes of the birthday and bite were past events, the actual game happened after all of that over time and continued up until now. As said in n the first chapter the Paranormal Aspect in this is the one of the key driving forces.**

 **And funny as is, writing this seems to take longer when still in the hundreds. But when I break a thousand it seems to just explode in size. Strange eh?**

 **Toriel's armour in this is based off of the fan made video of Gatekeeper Toriel Battle.**

 **I also get that Sister Location is just about out. So no spoilers.**

 **-Regarding the Halloween Animatronics, mostly Mangle, after looking back and forth between the three main forms I've wanted to know which version you all want.**

 **Nightmare, FNaF2/3 Phantom Form, or SL Funtime Foxy but in a damaged state.-**

 **P.s. I don't know why, but I imagine the Toriel vs. Chica battle like a scene out of Mortal Kombat and the final battle from Transformers Fall of Cybertron.**


	13. Part 12

Part 12

The Guilty One

* * *

If Freddy didn't kill him first, Jimmy's feet would bet him to that finish line.

He didn't know how long he was running. He lost all track of time since he first fell down here. His ribs ached from all the energy he was using to keep his distance from the animatronic or one of his little terrors. His right foot was bleeding courtesy of a sharp rock that left a distant trail. His clothes became more and more torn each time he ducked through the forest to try to lose one of the Freddies but all of this was nothing compared to the throbbing pain of his brain just ready to burst from his head.

Each step was like walking on fire and ice. Each on telling the boy to get away quickly but end up on the other. But he stayed determined. He wasn't going to die today. He lasted nearly 8 (unbelievably terrifying) months and that was when they technically had him cornered. Now he was in a much bigger world outside the bedroom and he had something he didn't before.

Friends. Very powerful friends from what he thought. They could see and even harm the Nightmares, he now had a greater fighting chance than ever before.

But that advantage was unfortunately not present. And he was running on fumes from the lack of food and sleep to add to his long list. To him, death did seem like a better way out of this. Just slowly over power himself until he falls asleep and doesn't wake up. It would be better, nicer even than having his head bitten off.

" _Jimmy…"_

A voice almost like wind called out. Making the boy look frantically around if Freddy or anyone would jump out and roar in his face.

" _Follow me…"_

Jimmy stopped. His feet crying out thanks for him to stop and rest.

He heard that voice before. It's what lead him down here in the first place. It's the one he would hear when he didn't know who was at the door. A warmth would always come to him when it did, telling him what to do.

"... _Follow Me…"_

Trusting the voice with all he could, Jimmy started into a slow limp/jog to follow where it was taking him.

He remembered it even before this. Saying that he would guide and protect him.

That he was broken and that he would help put Jimmy back together.

That was the only thing to keep him going during nights. Even the brief times where he got sleep during the day to recoup from defending at night.

" _... Follow Me…"_

Jimmy was curious, this voice had lead him to this vast Underground that possibly no one ever knew about, so where was he going now?

A Garbage Dump.

A big, piles the size of houses garbage dump.

If he wasn't frustrated then, he was now. At first he thought something did die and stay there. But as he got closer to the end of the tree line piles of junk started to dot the area until a large sign that was barely held on by three nails on a pole told him where he was.

"Great… if I die then at least they can't find- _AHHH!_ "

A burning pain raced through his body. The feeling if sever tiny needles all digging into his skin and flesh as he tried fighting back tears.

It was a Freddlit. Biting hard on his right leg just an inch above his ankle. Jimmy wanted to scream; but knew that at that moment he did would alert Freddy himself. Frantically trying to his best, he runs into the yard. Going up to the main sign he swings his weak leg back and connects the little bear to the aged board. Feeling it's teeth release him, Jimmy limps back just in time to see the sign crash down onti the unexpecting little terror.

Sighing in relief his attention turned back to his leg. Now gushing out an uncontrollable stream of blood that was now pooling around his feet. He tried taking a step; getting a massive jolt of pain from even the slight movement.

* _Fnaf 3 Screech*_

His face paled. He was discovered.

"... _Follow…. Us…"_

Jimmy did so. Not realizing that there was a new word of the voice. He hoped further inside. Weaving around loose garbage or anything that looked like it would hill him at the slightest touch.

Then he heard it. The clanking sounds of metal endoskeleton feet brushing past things. Freddy was literally following his blood trail. Looking back he saw it lead all the way back. What he didn't see was the dummy standing in his path.

Stumbling into it he grabs hold of it tightly to balance himself before correcting him and it.

"Hey!" The boy looked up to see two eyes staring at him. Jimmy didn't wait another moment, he was back to hoping even faster than before.

"Hey! Get back here you little-" he couldn't finish before Jimmy disappeared around a junk pile.

Cursing under his own tongue, his magical ears (what else would a dummy have) caught onto the quick stomping coming closer. Turning back around it saw Freddy jogging around the corner when both their eyes locked.

"Who the hell are you?" It said eyeing the brown bear as it got closer. Freddy flexed his claws like Kruger as he slowly approached.

"Oh so what, got big claws, big whoop, wanna fight about-"

In one move Freddy slashes his aw across the dummy. Ridding it's torso of any support or insides. The bear gave a weak chuckle at something so pointless now nothing. Lifting his head up, he took in a deep inhale of the air.

He could smell the boy. He was close.

Snarling loudly, the three minis of himself came scurrying back. Twisting up his legs until tucking themselves neatly inside his chest cavity.

Meanwhile on a embankment just across from the bot, Jimmy hide himself under a hole filled blanket while looking through a destroyed washing machine. His heart ached at the sight of another falling from _his_ nightmare. Sliding down some of the pleasure he tosses the blanket to his feet; carefully piling it on his injury. Hissing as he tried to tie a knot around the bit.

"J _iiimmmmyyy…?"_

His body froze, blood running cold and mind running a thousand mile per hour thoughts.

"I' _mmmm_ Heeeee _rrrrrreeeee._ "

Jimmy twisted his body around so that he now laid on the pile. Looking over to the opposite side from him he could see movement. And in a almost comical way, a white and pink head sprouted out.

He jumped, it's head almost in the same form like Foxy but had more of a girl touch with the mix of colors. Then, it's eyes sprung open. But inside of normal eyes, blood thirsty pits or white pin pricks, he saw a normal yellow lensed eye ball with the other completely replaced by a black and white version.

"H _iiiiii_ J _iiiimmmmmyyyy-y-_ " _her_ voice broke out in a unbelievable wave of static. To him it sounded like a radio going through a blender constructed in the 80's.

Jimmy's face paled as the animatronic head grew in height. Pieces of debris falling aside as it came closer to the surface.

Soon, it's body stood tall. Towering over him like the others. But this was completely different from the nightmares. _Her_ , from what he could tell at the voice, was much like Foxy with a long snout and pointed 'ear' with a broken tail swinging behind her. Her body itself seemed more withered than broken with aside from the damage on her head holed sprouting sets of wires over both arms and legs. Her right leg ironically was completely bare from the base of her foot up to just above the knee.

Overall her appearance was, in a word, strange.

"Who… who are you?" Jimmy asked. Leaning on his good side if she attacked.

"I' _mmmm_ M _annnnnnnnnn-_ " she knocks in her the side of her head. "-gle."

He arched a brow, "Mangle?",she nodded.

"You don't… look that bad."

She giggled. Literally, Mangled brought her hand up to her mouth like a girl would if told something nice and _giggled._

"You're too kind. But I'm just a beaten down 'bot who's been forgotten. But it's nice when your friends comes."

Jimmy was now even more worried, "Friend?"

"Yes! Your -" * _Fnaf2 Screech*_

Jimmy nor Mangle had time to react when two large brown hands erupted out of the junk pile and latched around Jimmy's stomach. He's sudden lifted from the ground and like a scene from Tremors is dragged across the pile at a mind boggling speed.

"J _iiiimmmmyyy!_ " Mangle gave chase. Limping every step she took with her bare leg slowing down her progress.

Once Jimmy reached the end of the pile, he's thrown over into the clearing where the remains of the dummy still laid. Landing hard on his left side and rolling he holds his now aching arm to add to his unfortunate list.

Not too later N. Freddy erupts from the pile baring his teeth. Taking a massive leap he smashes down forming a mini crater at his feet as he approached the boy. Levels of satisfaction were racing in his processor at the boys impending doom to come at his hands and not Nightmare's.

He was Freddy Fazbear. He was suppose to be the leader of the crew. The number one always in the spotlight. And for nearly a year Nightmare's been calling the shots just sending him and his friends to the literal scrap pile he was surrounded by.

Jimmy for the most part, broken into another round of cries as he tried literally crawl away from the bear. His body screaming alarms of everything he had no way to deal with. He didn't get far, Freddy came straight up latching on the child's good leg. Lifting him up like a hunter and it's pray, Jimmy looked forward to come face to face with the mini Freddies all chirping in anticipation. Rearing his hand back he prepared to aim right for his heart. A quick death.

 _ **Blam!**_

Freddy is knocked to the ground. Dropping Jimmy on his back as he saw what was happening.

Mangle had built up a running start and tackled the robot to the ground. Twisting her arm so that her hand switched out into a hook she raises it to strike across Freddy's face but easily kicked off by his powerful legs. She lands with a heavy clunk but quickly recovers.

Getting into what fighting stance she could Freddy runs towards her. Both heading on a collision course until the bear became more like a black mist with a head. Taking by surprise at this Mangle tries swiping away with her weapon only to have it go straight through. For Freddy his merely add his own kind of fun to fighting. His head slams straight into Mangle's chest with the force of a semi. The blow sends her flying back further than before. Hitting the ground with a shattering bang she ends up rolling up not to Jimmy who had managed to get further away but stopped at a moderate pile of dirt.

Freddy manifested his form again not to far away now closing the gap. Mangle, now even further damaged than before, quickly dashed over Jimmy before he could. Moving so that her body became a living shield over the boy, she blasted her voice box to a defining volume that most living things couldn't hear.

But that couldn't be said for any machine nearby.

Mangle had to quickly shut off her audio receivers so that she didn't blow her ears off as electronics either destroyed or just barely holding together all erupted to life. Lights popping all over the area filled the yard with flashes of sparks that burned deep into Fazbears eyes. It felt like having dozens, hundreds of flashlights going off all at once nonstop. He roared as he tried to hold his ears from blowing out of his head but would result in the bombardment of his eye sockets.

Mangle held the unholy sound for as long possible, but soon her damaged voice box shorted out twice in a fit of static silencing her. When the sound stopped everything let out one last blast of sparks causing a large cloud to bellow up over the dump. Releasing the attack had stopped, Freddy roars in pure anger as he got into a sprint. When he got to just seven feet away from where he started, he stopped.

Freddy was dumbfounded by this. He couldn't move at all. He tried summoning his minis. But they were frozen in time half way out of his torso.

That's when he saw who was the mastermind. Cloaked in a bank of darkness, a tall slender figure morphed out from the garbage as it slowly hovered to the halfway point between them.

With a flick of its wrist, Freddy watched the ground beneath him leave his bare feet as his eyes were now up to the roof of the Underground. Roaring as he flew across the sky into the unknown. Once his roars became nothing but a low rumble in the distance, the sender figure turned towards the human and fox animatronic. Mangle saw it turn its focus over to the pair as it lifted from the ground. Floating over past the bot and towards the child.

Jimmy heard it all. Metal clanking, old servos whirring from extensive use after such a long time of sitting and now a faint sound of what a UFO would sound like if in a scaled down version.

Curling himself into the tightest human ball possible, he waited. He felt Mangle's hands leave his side. Now it was that thing coming to him. His tear filled eyes refusing to open to see a shadow come over to him. It's long arms stretched out, curling around his body as he was dragged closer.

This was it. This was where his story would end for good. He was ready for his death.

But he didn't feel pain. He didn't feel darkness invade his mind. What he did feel was the pain turn into a steady warmth. Mostly around his leg and head.

Pain, it was gone. He could feel the hole on his leg solid again. No more feeling blood leak down. But that wasn't all. He could feel himself get hoisted up and gently set back down. The feeling of a chest and legs was clear. But it wasn't hard and solid like the white Foxy was like, but more…

Human.

" _shhh…_ it's okay, Jimmy..." a hand gently blew pushed his hair.

That voice.

It was a voice that no matter what you did, the boy knew the owner to it. Lifting his eyes up, they looked at the white and teared stained face that gave a warm smile. Now it's eye's were no longer pure white, but a majestic blue that would belong to a Angle.

"...Mommy's got you again."

* * *

 _ **It's True, the real story**_

 _ **Now everyone knows who I am**_

 _ **Don't stop the music or**_

 _ **You'll see what I can do**_

 _ **With your soul**_

 _ **I didn't come here to tease you**_

 _ **I didn't come here to hear you cry**_

 _ **I need someone to load up**_

 _ **The box that keeps me blind**_

 _ **I'm, the Guilty One behind**_

 _ **Those children who look happy inside**_

 _ **Let me set your place**_

 _ **Around the others**_

 _ **You'll be alright**_

Gatopaint- Puppet

* * *

So here's one thing I bet about 50/50 of you knew this was coming.

This follows up on a idea about the Tombstone theory in his FnaF 2 song were the lyrics said 'It won't be long before I become a puppet.' I'm not following the theory that the 'first child's' death became the puppet because a backstory for this will come later.

Introduction of Mangle! Now I know I said Halloween Animatronics and I will get them in, I just wanted to show her in a more familiar form. That being a cross of a withered Fun time Foxy. (Someone make that happen)

To make up for Halloween I'm flip flopping between three to four parts right now. Part 14 involves what Nightmare is up to and Part 15 with introduce a new Fnaf character to the story.

Free soul to whoever can guess who. I won't tell until the chapter I'd out though :).

There is also a reference to another more recent FnaF song, can you guess what it is?

Okay, so I know I've done this a lot, bit with what's to come in the next three parts will change it all. So there is three endings to choose from that the current three parts will greatly affect.

Good Ending - The story finishes out with the Undertale characters till the very end and _might_ possibly open up something in the form of a continuation. (Not a sequel.)

Dream Ending - Has two sides to this, Good and Bad. Good, as what one reviewer said, is that's it's all in Jimmy's mind. Bad, that it's all a nightmare in someone else's.

Nightmare - You can probably take a guess _what_ happens here.


	14. Part 13

Part 13

Is This The End

* * *

A little heads up.

So before I start this chapter I just want to say a few things. One is that I'm terribly behind on everything. When PGB Arc 1 finished I had hoped to take a break and work on this and Caretaker more to speed up the process. But with Broken Reality now edging in and me wanting to get it done and start up #2 is pulling strings. And Ghost of the Dragon to me seems like my more direct project.

Two is the lack of activity on this story. Now I blame myself for this. I haven't been keeping up and the cycle I made already fell apart. So I'm struggling as is with balancing out all this at once. And as it maybe, I might actually cancel the sister location sequel and maybe cut this story short of it doesn't work.

* * *

Flowers. Beautiful yellow gold flowers.

That's what King Asgore, the last knight of the monster dynasty, slayer of human mage in the great war, sat in his throne with. It was all that was left of to remember his past. His beautiful wife and their two daughters. In the early days of them being trapped down here, they were the things that have him the determination to set all of monster kind from this prison.

With his chin resting on one hand and another holding a water bucket gently pouring its contents onto the flower bed. Age hadn't been kind to him. His fur had taken a shade of gray with wrinkles affecting his usual smooth coat.

Sighing, the great King stood from his seat. Setting the pal down he strolls over to a door to his left. One would expect it to lead down a hallway that lead to cast areas in the castle. Paintings lining the walls with elegant decor.

The hallway that the king stepped in was anything but that. If it wasn't for the gray path that cut through the middle one would think they stepped into a dark abyss. Turning a corner into a darker corner, a multitude of lights caught the king's attention.

Souls.

Six of them floating in custom made canisters by Alyphs herself; to contain a level of power each trait held. It had taken years to acquire such items. And Asgore regretted it all.

Since the first, second and so on, human children would fall down here. Make their way to his castle and do battle. Always losing his to strength and magic. But I had to be done; each soul gathered meant one step closer to breaking the barrier. He felt confident and regret. Regret that he had what he needed right now to go up to the surface, get what would they needed and return to free everyone.

But what did he do? Sit in a chair and wait like a spider for his victims.

"Soon…" he brought his hand up to the red container. The one special built to hold the greatest power a monster could ever hold,

 _ **DETERMINATION**_

"... Everyone shall be free from this hell. I can just feel it…"

"Sir." The monster jumped from his spot as he swiftly turned around. His eyes then came face to face (by a couple of feet away) to a dog guard that stood before him. It was an average guard, but it only came up halfway to his chest in terms of height.

Quickly composing himself he looks to his troop. "Soldier, why are you here?"

The dog didn't say anything. Their blank expression staring up at the king, that he felt like was being stared into his own soul.

"Soldier?" He asked more sternly.

 _ ***FNAF3 Screech***_

Holding his ears in agony Asgore couldn't block out the unholy sound. He felt his hands become wet with blood as he fought through the pain.

When the sound finally stopped, if the ringing on his ears would, he looked down to the dog guard. It's eyes had rolled back into its head as its arms fell limp. It's body began tipping forward be colliding with the floor in a pool of blood. The thick black armor every guard wore was completely missing, eaten away like what acid would do to flesh. From the base of its neck down to the heels of their feet, any sign of a living being was literally stripped away to the very bone.

Asgore was truly horrified by the sight. Flashes of the war suddenly reappearing as he materialized his battle work. Using his powered senses, his focus was stuck on the place where the guard once stood. There, slowly pulling a string of web from his many teeth, Nightmare stood as his shadow grew to his full height. Now practically dwarfing the monster king.

But Nightmare's attention wasn't focused on the boss monster, no, it was to the six souls spinning in the air. He could feel their raw power just from where he stood. After going on a glorious spree since Snowdin, the last meal of a soul he had was a strange spider before he felt the power of something greater hit him. And he found it

"You are you, Creature?!" Asgore demanded. Getting into a battle stance knowing things were about to turn south.

Nightmare, tired of all the distractions from before, flexed his claws before roaring at the monster. With his powerful ghost like like legs, he takes off like a bullet.

Asgore realizes instantly what the nightmare plans to do and charges as well. "HAVE AT THEE!"

Running at unnatural speeds both prepare to subdue their opponents in one swift attack. Luck for one of them, the latter actually knew how to fight. In a swift swipe of his fork, Asgore stabbed into Nightmare's arm between his shoulder and torso. Yanking out with more force than he was prepared for as the sound of metal ripped away the animatronic's arm and claw sent flying across the room. His attack was stopped completely when the king brought up his triton's staff up smacking Nightmare across the head.

The animatronic's body flew across the room, bouncing like a ball but landing like a brick several times before sliding across his back head first into a wall. His top hat, ears and forehead all sink into the stone wall, causing it to crack all around like a crater. Flashing in a quick shadow, he adjusted the top half of his body so that it was up against the wall.

Holding his only good hand/claw to his head, he rubbed the sore spot on his head. He couldn't believe what had just happened. In just two swings the monster completely ripped off his arm and repelled him. He saw it in the monster's soul, we was much more powerful than any monster he had come across so far, rathe it be from the Souls' power or Asgore himself. He knew that _this_ would be a challenge.

Forgetting the feeling of having no arm, his body twisted into a shadowy mass. The chamber was perfect for this, he had much more ground to work with compared to Asgore.

The latter of which had to stop his charge at the being when it's body faded away into the darkness. He had to take a double take when the red glow of its eyes rose higher in the air before vanishing. Taking the weapon in both hands he kept his eyes open for the slightest movement. Glancing to his right when he saw something slither across the floor in front of the main doorway. Another when a brief shadow came and went next to the soul canisters.

* _ **FnaF 2 Screech***_

Asgore barely had time to react as he leaped out of the way the screech had come from. Rolling to his right side as Nightmare's claw came smacking down into the floor. Ripping his hand out he dashes at the king like a ghost in the air; slashing in one place the monster stood before he had moved.

Asgore struggled to keep his distance; He hadn't moved this fast in _years_ and was feeling the effects of not really getting out and exorcizing. True he did work out sparing with his Captain, but that would be enough for the slight beer belly he had. Dashing to avoid getting hit, his mind finally clicked making him bring his weapon up. Nightmare's claw hits and quickly wraps around the shaft end of the fork; trying to pull it free or to get a edge on the king. Watching his every move Nightmare planned his hit; Asgore was trying to avoid getting hit, to make the other tire of the fight. But the animatronic wouldn't let any of that happen.

Stepping for like he was to throw a punch, Nightmare stopped mid step while Asgore still dodged the attack. Lunging at the same time, he sends his fist into Asgore stomach. Wincing over in feeling his bones and organ practically and maybe burst, he stumbles back holding his injured body. The pain driving him to stop when he falls to one knee using his fork to support him.

With his opponent downed for whatever time he had, Nightmare jumps into the king's back ripping into his clothes and armor. Opening his powerful jaw, he swings down the top half of his head onto the king's head.

 _ **CRUNCH**_

Staggering back when they broke apart, Asgore yelled in agony as he clenched his head tightly. He could feel a liquid dripping down past his fur. He could also feel what would be a bald spot, and flesh.

His eyes widened more than ever. He could feel the soft tissue of his scalp bleeding at a rapid rate. Fighting through what could be considered the worse headache in his life, he holds the pain back as he grabbed his triton off the floor. With a mighty swing he pulls his arm back and throws the fork at the robot.

 _ **CLANG!**_

Nightmare didn't have time to register the impact. He stood panting with a level of rage he didn't know he ever had. Spinning his entire head around, he grabs the triton with his claw and effortlessly yanks it free. Taking a part of his back along with it as his endoskeleton spine is visible to the world around.

"I must say…" Asgore said with short breaths. Slowly summoning another weapon in his hand. "You are quite a challenge. More so than those of the past. But you must know; there is a reason why I'm called King."

With a mighty roar that Thor himself would be proud of the king boss monster charged forward with his fork in hand charged with a deep red energy. Nightmare lunger forward; Determined to end this brawl once and for all with this petty foul.

When the two got within striking distance, Asgore jumped into the air bringing his fork in front of him. Aiming to smash the creature by stabbing him in half, he had completely failed to realize Nightmare's body become a transparent mass of robotic parts. Asgore effortlessly passed through the robot embedding his weapon into the ground. That's when Nightmare took his hit.

Fazing back solid his stomach mouth clamped down on the king's gut, tearing its way through flesh destroying the organs. His breath was cut short when Nightmare ripped away from him. The level of pain was something he had near felt before.

" _No_ …" he stumbled back some. Holding his chest as he felt his very soul weaken. Falling to one knee he collapses back to the ground with a heavy thud cracking the marble under him.

Nightmare looks down to his fallen enemy. His blood red eyes screaming joy in the victory of what he had expected to be a challenge. Holding what remained of his arm, Nightmare stalked towards the platform holding the Soul Canisters. Getting closer with each step, the containers stopped their rotation as the all lined up in respective order. Only leaving one, a red canister, to be left in the air.

Opening his three rowed jaw, he took in a deep inhale like the dead taking their first breath in years.

" ** _Finally_ …**" his voice much clearer now said to himself. " _ **I'll do it myself."**_

Smashing his good arm into each canister, Nightmare pulled each soul from its case into his open stomach. Each one causing a sudden surge of power he couldn't believe came from such items.

If these were human souls, each one made him think of what all seven could be like together. And that only one was left. And he knew who to complete the collection.

Leaning on his side trying to stop the bleeding, Asgore looked on horrified as the demon's shadow grew to a unbelievable size. All his hard work, centuries of waiting and hoping suddenly gone from the Underground's grasp. He truly felt regret. He should of done what Manu had told him and now look what was happening. He saw Nightmare, now standing easily 15 feet tall, 6 feet taller than him, have the six human souls circulating in his body. A pink energy forming over both point of his severed arm as the original vanished into shadow. Racing across the floor and up his body, the limp rapidly reforms in place. Clenching it to feel it as normal, Nightmare gave a wicked smile as he turned around.

Asgore didn't believe he would see the fires of what Hell could be like. Living next to the core didn't add much in what it could be. But looking in Nightmare's eyes, those pure red orbs that screamed death, he could feel the now lost souls desperately trying to break free.

But in one sharp breath, the king falls back to the floor before blacking out.

* * *

Flowey stopped dead in his tracks. Redirecting himself towards the surface as he became frozen.

His root system exploded out of the dirt, bringing up both Alphys and Undyne along with it in a single large plant like ball of vines. The girls, still exhausted out from their encounter with Bonnie, collapsed to the ground. Undyne had both arms wrapped around the royal scientist in a way that a little child would hug a toy. But he didn't care about them right now. His mind was glued in the direction that the capital stood.

" _No…it can't be possible..._ " his words felt like stone. He knew what it was. He and only _one_ being in this entire (under) world knew what the power was from. Souls being absorbed by a monster.

Now coursing through the body of something dark; darker than even the most horrific of resets he had ever lived to witness through.

"Flowey," the flower's head spun around. He was surprised at how close he was to the forest that bordered Snowdin. And standing right there in front of him. With the town's snowy lights as a backdrop, Sans stood there with his head low. The shadow of night obstructing his eyes from anyone.

"...it's time to show these things…" Slowly his one eye exploded into a blue flame." **A Bad Time…"**

* * *

 _ **I hear them running  
They're banging at my door  
It's gone for days and nights  
And I can't take this anymore**_

 _ **I hear them breath**_  
 _ **(We hear you scream!)**_  
 _ **They won't stop haunting me**_

 _ **They're right behind me  
And I won't take this no more**_

 _ **This can't be real it's in my head**_  
 _ **(Give it up you're better off dead!)**_  
 _ **Some things are best forgotten**_

 _ **We're voices in your head**_  
 _ **We're the monsters under your bed**_  
 _ **Come take a closer look**_  
 _ **We're still your friends, do you still believe that**_

 _ **You say that this is over  
Make believe that you're my friend  
But I cannot pretend  
I know that this can't be the end**_

(NateWantstoBattle- This is the End)


	15. Wondering

**So, it's a bit crazy to think if anyone else is reading this at all. Given the time away from it has really made my gears grind. This was one of 'those' stories that blew up in popularity. One that at a time of writing was like running a finely sharpened fork over a chalkboard (yeah, I but you just shivered at theach mention of that...)**

 **But a few things has happened, I started a new story up, am close to finishing it and another and still have a monster crossover to complete along with God knows how many more . But I've always looked back to this series and wondered about. I had the whole story planned out up to its 3 endings but never made it. But with my mind going crazy on trying to figure out how to pump stuff out I've started thinking on how I could at least complete something else too.**

 **And I feel that this might be next.**


End file.
